EL REGRESO DE MARIA
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo María regresa por algo que le pertenece… su Jasper ¿Podrá soportar la tentación de la sangre, o será mas fuerte el amor que siente por Alice? -"Lo siento Alice, ya no puedo con esto"-FINAL CAP 13 EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

**Summary: Después de mucho tiempo María regresa por algo que le pertenece… su Jasper ¿Podrá soportar la tentación de la sangre, o será mas fuerte el amor que siente por Alice? -"Lo siento Alice, ya no puedo con esto"**

**-_-MARIA'S RETURN-_-**

**Pv. Jasper**

_Mucho tiempo atrás_

_Todo este tiempo había sido insoportable, controlar a todos esos neófitos era horrible y desde hacia tiempo aburrido siempre era lo mismo, controlarlos y si no obedecían matarlos, vaya vida. Le tenia envidia a Peter, el había encontrado la felicidad con esa neófita, Charlotte, y había huido con ella, ¿y por que no hacia lo mismo?, nada me tenia pegado aquí, incluso María, la quería mucho, ella me había dado este estilo de vida pero nada mas, me enseño a sobrevivir y a usar mi don de una manera efectiva, pero era demasiado ya no quería mas peleas._

_-me voy- dije decidido_

_-¿¡QUE! _

_-ya lo eh dicho, me voy_

_-¿Por qué? – Pregunto, pero la conocía demasiado para decir que estaba furiosa-¿No te das cuenta que estamos a punto de dar un gran golpe? _

_-ya no me importa- me puse firme- ya no quiero esto_

_-¿pero por que?_

_-¿Por qué? Te diré por que ya estoy harto de las batallas de ver la sangre correr, matar o morir eso no es lo que quiero… tu no eres la que siente el dolor de todos esos clanes que hemos destruido_

_-¿y que vas a hacer, eh?- se cruzo de brazos_

_-estaré un tiempo con Peter y Charlotte_

_-eso es ridículo- bufo- ¿Qué pasa contigo Jasper? ¿A caso ya no nos divertimos juntos? _

_Aun que era cierto, tiempo atrás podría decir que había sentido una gran atracción por ella, al tal grado de engañarme a mi mismo diciéndome que la amaba, tampoco voy a negar que hemos compartido momentos de placer, pero eso simplemente momentos, hasta hace poco me di cuenta que todo lo que sentía por ella era atracción, nada comparado con lo que los humanos llamaban amor, lo había sentido venir en ellos y no era nada comparado a lo que yo decía sentir por ella, tal vez para un asesino como yo el amor no lo encontraría y viviría solo por siempre._

_-¿divertirnos?- pregunte- María, te has convertido en una ambiciosa y cruel dictadora, lo único que te importa es el poder y mas poder_

_-…_

_-¿ves? No tienes respuesta, mira a tu alrededor… esos neófitos no tienen control, estoy casi seguro que los Vulturi no tardaran en poner cartas en el asunto_

_-no me encontraran _

_-¿y esos pobres jóvenes, que?_

_-no me importan, solo son títeres… peones que me sirven únicamente para sacrificar_

_-eres increíble- suspire frustrado- no gano nada aquí contigo, me voy María_

_-¿si eso es lo que quieres?- me di la media vuelta- ¡adelante! ¡De todos modos no te necesito, yo sola puedo con esto! –me grito molesta e indignada._

_-es lo que quiero- respondí en un susurro que seguramente había escuchado- suerte con eso_

_Fue lo último que dije antes de dejar atrás lo que una vez pensé que era mi vida…_

**Se que es muy corto, pero es así como me imagine que fue la despedida entre Jasper y María, pero fue lo mejor ¿no? No puse como se encontró con Alice, por que eso ya lo conto en Eclipse y solamente omitió la parte de cómo se separo de María. **

**¿Qué les pareció? Merezco unos reviews al menos, ándenle no cuesta nada**

**Dependiendo los reviews que me dejen es el tiempo que tardare en actualizar…**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

**Summary: Después de mucho tiempo María regresa por algo que le pertenece… su Jasper ¿Podrá soportar la tentación de la sangre, o será mas fuerte el amor que siente por Alice? -"Lo siento Alice, ya no puedo con esto"**

**-_-MARIA´S RETURN-_-**

**Pv. Jasper **

Jasper, _Jasper, _JASPEEEER!

-¿Eh?

-amor estas distraído en que piensas

-nada importante Alice- le sonreí a mi pequeña

Alice y yo andábamos de caza en las montañas, tenia ganas de un buen puma pues era lo mas parecido a la sangre humana, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado aun tenia el deseo escondido de la sangre, sangre de verdad, pero no podía decepcionar a Alice ni a Carlisle, ellos me tenían demasiada confianza, aunque solamente una vez sentí que los había decepcionado.

Ese día hace ya varios años, cuando fui tan débil y ataque a Bella, provocando un gran desastre que casi mate a mis dos hermanos, por que en ese tiempo ya consideraba a Bella una hermana mas aunque no lo demostraba mucho.

-Jasper de nuevo te me perdiste- me dijo riendo abrazándome por la cintura- ya dime en que piensas

Suspire era tan difícil a veces engañar a Alice- en lo débil que fui aquel día

-Jasper querido eso fue hace mucho, ¿Cuánto más te vas a torturar por eso?

-no lo se Alice, se que todo es pasado pero aun no puedo creer lo rápido que perdí el control debí ser mas fuerte

-¿recuerdas que ese día todos salimos de la habitación? El único que pude soportar eso es Carlisle pero toma en cuenta que tiene siglos de práctica

-lo mas extraño es que pensé que Carlisle me pediría que me marchara por ser un peligro

-le nunca haría eso

-si, pero…

-nah nah nah- me tapo la boca con su dedo- además recuerdas que si no fuera por ti jamás habríamos vencido al ejercito de neófitos de Victoria, tu eres nuestro salvador numero uno

-¿en serio?

-claro amor, ahora veamos quien encuentra al puma mas grande

-Alice tu siempre ganas- hice un puchero- ves a donde voy a ir y me ganas el puma que encuentro que por casualidad siempre es el mas grande

-ok, te daré ventaja

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella corrió hacia lo mas profundo.

-me las pagaras pequeña bribona

Corrí tras de ella esperando alguna escancia que me mostrara en donde estaba, pero hubo algo de lo que no me percate, otra escancia que no era la de Alice, comencé a seguirla por el follaje pero parecía que se movía a una gran velocidad lo que me decía que no era un humano, lo peor de todo es que no estaba Alice cerca.

_¿Dónde estas Alice?_

No me podía arriesgar y mejor me puse a buscarla, comencé a seguir su aroma hasta que la encontré arriba de un árbol seguramente había encontrado su presa.

-¡Alice!- la llame desde arriba

-shh Jasper me arruinas el momento- siguió con la mirada fija

-es que hay otro aroma ¿no lo sientes?

-¡rayos!- se bajo de un brinco asustando al puma quien corrió por el ruido- me debes una buena Jasper lo tenia en la mira

-discúlpame Alice, es que sentí un aroma diferente y pensé que alguien te podría hacer daño eso es todo

-ay amor, me gusta que seas sobre protector conmigo pero sabes que puedo cuidarme yo solita

-lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo no se que haría sin ti- le tome las manos y las bese- estaría perdido, completamente perdido

-te dije que nunca mas ibas a pasar por eso, no se que tan mala haya sido tu vida con María pero por lo poco que mas has contado fue horrible, y se que te cuesta un poco de trabajo explicar a mas detalle todo lo sucedido

-temo que te asustes de mi

-no te preocupes, cuando quieras contármelo estaré mas que dispuesta a escucharte

Sonreí mi duende siempre tenia las palabras para hacerme sentir bien conmigo mismo.

Una pequeña brisa de aire atravesó y de nuevo esa esencia

-otra vez

-la huelo

Fruncí el seño, respire mas profundamente me era algo familiar como si antes yo lo hubiera olido es mas se parecía al de…

-Jasper vámonos- dijo Alice- sea quien sea no quiero problemas, quizá este es su territorio

-espera necesito comprobar quien es

-Jasper- me miro seria

La mire por un momento tena razón no quería pelear con nadie

-vámonos

Corrimos lejos del lugar, no me gustaba sentirme asi, me sentía como un cobarde que no quería enfrentar a su contrincante, pero tenia a Alice eso ya era distinto. Llegamos a la frontera ed Washington al amanecer habíamos corrido todo el día y la noche, pero antes tuvimos que parar para poder cazar aunque sea un par de venados ya que mi cacería del puma había sido arruinada por nuestro acompañante.

Cuando llegamos estaba toda la familia en la sala, luciendo normales:

Rosalie estaba con Emmett sentados en la sala viendo- o fingiendo ver- una película en la televisión, Esme y Carlisle jugando una partida de póker, mientras que Edward estaba en su piano tratando de componer una armonía y Bella fiel a su costumbre leyendo un libro en una de los sillones.

Bella había sido transformada en vampiro despues de que todo el problema con los neófitos se solucionara, desafortunadamente Charlie había muerto mientras se encontraba en servicio, según los informes había recibido una bala perdida, Bella había quedado devastada por ello ya que no pudo despedirse de el por eso le rogo a Edward que la transformara, y él le cumplió su deseo lo que fuera para no verla en ese estado. Hubo pequeños problemas con los Quiletes ya que estuvimos a punto de tener otra batalla pero gracias a Carlisle, logramos tener un acuerdo que por cierto no le agrado mucho a Jacob, pero era una orden de Sam y tenia que obedecerla.

-chicos los esperaba en un par de días- dijo Carlisle

-tuvimos un problemas con un extraño y regresamos antes- conteste

-¿extraño?

-si, y Alice se asusto- le guiñe el ojo, ella solo rodo los ojos

-¿en serio?- se burlo Emmett- quien diría que la gran Alice tendría miedo de algo

-no tuve miedo, es solo precaución

-como digas

.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron normales, por ahora nos quedábamos en casa por ahora nos encontrábamos en Sitka, Alaska ya que habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en Forks y las personas estaban comenzando a sospechar.

La familia fuimos de caza ya que comenzábamos a tener un poco de sed, esta vez fuimos todos de caza asi era mas divertido y si por si nos encontrábamos otro extraño éramos ocho.

-espero que esta vez no te asustes Alice- se burlo Emmett, desde aquella vez no se cansaba de hacerle bromas

-no Emmett no me asustare- me miro- gracias Jasper

-lo siento amor- sonreí con mi mejor cara de pena, ella solo negó y fue con Bella

-creo que esta vez te pasaste Emmett

-tu tienes la culpa por decirme eso- se encogió de hombros

-bueno chicos nos vemos en 3 horas- anuncio Carlisle- asi que hagan lo que quieran…

-esas palabras me gustan- gruño Emmett antes de tomar la mano de Rosalie y correr

-… pero sin llamar la atención, por que nunca me dejan acabar

-es Emmett- dijimos todos

-bueno Bells es hora- Edward sonrió a Bella- veamos quien captura al ciervo mas grande

-eres un tramposo, tu siempre me ganas a correr – hizo un puchero

-esta bien te daré algo de ventaja pero…- cuando Edward iba a decirle lo ultimo Bella corrió-… demonios siempre hace eso- gruño antes de correr tras de ella

-bueno hijos nos vemos en un rato, vamos Esme- tomo la mano de su esposa y se fueron

-solo quedamos tu y yo- le dije a Alice con una sonrisa

-claro- se veía molesta

-Alice cariño no te enojes, no fue mi intensión sabes que Emmett no se controla y toma cualquier cosa para hacerte una bromas ya perdóname

-este…

-hare lo que me pidas

-¿lo que te pida eh?- se sentó en una roca- bueno hoy me siento muy cansada para cazar

-¿cansada?

-si, cansada- asentí- y no quiero ensuciar mi ropa

Mire su ropa y era la que siempre traíamos cuando salíamos, un par de pants deportivos y una playera, y siempre terminaba ensuciándose, pero lo entendía esta molesta y cuando Alice esta molesta, no hay nada que la haga cambiar de parecer.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-que te parece si me traes el siervo mas grande y jugoso que encuentres

-¿Alice de verdad no quieres acompañarme?

-nop, aquí te espero

Suspire me di la media vuelta y comencé a correr para buscar el tan dichoso venado, el mas jugoso. Encontré una pequeña manada de alces algunos eran muy pequeños pues la mayoría eran hembras o crías, quede esperando un poco hasta que de los arbustos salió un macho era lo bastante grande como para que Alice me perdonara. Espere el momento adecuado, cuando se agacho para comer algo de pasto, me lance sobre el.

Al principio me dio algo de lucha pero nada que no pueda solucionar, de un solo golpe lo derribe y le rompí el cuello.

-me diste algo de batalla amiguito

Lo teme del lomo y me lo puse sobre los hombros

-no pensé que un venado te diera tanto trabajo, veo que te has debilitado

Otra vez ese aroma, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió si no la voz, esa voz que hacia décadas no escuchaba, y de la cual yo creí que jamás volvería a escuchar, pero al parecer no todo es como uno lo planea.

Deje caer el alce y voltee para encararla

-María

-hola Jasper, pensé que te alegraría verme

-pues más bien estoy sorprendido- dije con una fingida sonrisa

-¿por que?- me miro frunciendo el seño- de hecho estoy algo molesta contigo

-¿de verdad?

-si, no es posible que la vez pasada en el bosque no te detuvieras tan siquiera para saludarme

-asi que eras tu- con razón el aroma me era familiar, pero al pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella me confundí

-claro, también me sorprendió el hecho de verte… ¿casando animales?- hizo cara de asco- eso no es sano

-ahora asi es mi vida María y es mejor que la que tenia contigo

-tus palabras me ofenden Jazzy- gruñí odiaba que me dijera asi- relájate la sangre animal te empeora el humor… ¿tus ojos son dorados?

-si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Se fue acercando a mí, con el seño fruncido

-te ves diferente

-si con diferente te refieres a feliz, si estoy diferente

-no, solo diferente- se cruzo de brazos- en fin… ¿Cómo están Peter y Charlotte?

-bien eso creo, hace mucho que perdí contacto con ellos

-me gustaría verlos pero, solo dios sabe donde están… oye ¿estas solo?

-no

-ah… supongo que tienes pareja… ¿o a caso no me has olvidado?- dijo riendo

-si, si tengo pareja no te hagas falsas esperanzas

-¿entonces no me extrañas? Me siento ofendida

No quería seguir escuchándola además Alice me esta esperando, si no es que ya vio lo que esta sucediendo.

-bueno María me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo

-¿ya te vas?

-si Alice me espera…- ella abrió los ojos, diablos hable de mas

-¿asi que se llama Alice? lindo nombre, supongo que es linda chica

-es mas hermosa de lo que crees

-¿mas que yo?- se me acerco lentamente

-si

-pero apuesto que no te complace como lo hacia yo- dijo acariciándome el pecho

-María… detente… - detuve sus manos antes de que se sobrepasara

-vamos Jasper recuerda como nos divertíamos tu, yo y todos esos neófitos como los entrenábamos ¿recuerdas?

-si lo recuerdo- si a veces era divertido por cada tontería que hacían por querer sobrevivir mas tiempo

-¿no te gustaría volver a sentir toda esa adrenalina?- me dijo caminando de un lado a otro, se sentía una gran emoción fluir de ella, se sentía contagiosa- otra vez correr juntos como lo hacíamos antes, viajar por el mundo, conocer lugares… y lo mejor de todo beber sangre humana

-¿humana?- la mire

-si, sentir el momento en que tus colmillos perforan la piel, la sangre caliente correr por tu garganta y sentir como te satisface cada uno de tus instintos… ¿no lo quieres?

-yo…

-¡Jasper!

Ambos volteamos y ahí estaba Alice con una expresión enojada podía sentir que estaba mas que eso, me miraba solo mí

-Alice

-si Jasper, ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?

-yo es que solo… -¿Cómo le explicaba quien era ella?

-como veo que Jasper no habla mejor me presento yo, hola soy María una antigua amiga de Jasper

-se quien eres

Yo las miraba ambas, María tenía una mirada tranquila mientras que Alice emanaba mucha furia, ¿habrá visto algo? ¿Pero que?

**María apareció, ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué habrá visto Alice?**

**Ojala y Jasper no caiga en las redes de María no soportaría ver a mi pareja favorita separada**

**De un principio quiero aclarar, no hay Renesmee por que como es historia cuyos protagonistas son Alice y Jasper, pues no la creí necesaria por que como leyeron Bella fue transformada despues de lo de Victoria, o sea no hubo boda, ni luna de miel… o sea nada de nada. **

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

**Summary: Después de mucho tiempo María regresa por algo que le pertenece… su Jasper ¿Podrá soportar la tentación de la sangre, o será mas fuerte el amor que siente por Alice? -"Lo siento Alice, ya no puedo con esto"**

**Se que debi haber subido capitulo ayer, pero fue mi cumpleaños y pues era para party… si ya soy niña grande de 20 años T.T**

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

**Pv. Alice**

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- pregunte al aire

Llevaba mas de media hora esperando a Jasper, no es que le hubiera pedido algo difícil, digo ¿Cuánto puede tardar en conseguir un gran ciervo?, ok, me había enojado de que por su culpa era una victima de las bromas de Emmett pero de que otra tenia, había tenido una visión del extraño y algo mas que era mejor evitar.

-dios tendré que ir a buscarlo

Me pare para buscarlo, no di ni dos pasos cuando lo vi…

_Era Jasper parado en el bosque con una mujer de rasgos latinos, era la misma que había visto en mi visión de hace tiempo._

_Hablaban lo único que hizo Jasper fue asentir y se iba con ella_

-¿Qué demonios…

Corrí rastreando su aroma, no era muy difícil ya que para mi era único cada vez me acercaba mas pues su aroma se iba incrementando. Me detuve cuando escuche lo que decía

-si, sentir el momento en que tus colmillos perforan la piel, la sangre caliente correr por tu garganta y sentir como te satisface cada uno de tus instintos… ¿no lo quieres?

-yo…

-¡Jasper!- grite para llamar su atención

Voltearon, pero yo solo miraba a Jasper que tenia una mirada de sorpresa, seguramente no había notado mi presencia, eso me enfureció mas, las palabras de esa mujer lo estaban tentando, eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Alice

-si Jasper, ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?- pregunte ya que tenia que pensar otra cosa que no fuera arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujer, supongo que Jasper sentía mi estado de animo eso lo puso nervioso.

-yo es que solo…

Antes de que me diera una respuesta aquella respondió

-como veo que Jasper no habla mejor me presento yo, hola soy María una antigua amiga de Jasper

-se quien eres- mentí, sabia de esa mujer por mi visión pero no pensé que fuera ella

La mire furiosa, pero ella solo me miraba sonriente

Si seguía sonriendo le arrancaría la cabeza antes que nada

-este… Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo mire molesta

-¿esa es tu mejor pregunta?- señale a María- por que mejor no preguntas… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-no es lógico, estoy de visita- respondió ella ya que Jasper permanecía callado

-visita ¿eh?

-si ¿Qué a caso no puedo visitar a mí mejor… amigo?- sabía que iba a decir otra cosa pero mejor no pensé en ello

-¿Por qué despues de tanto tiempo?

-eso no te importa enana- oh mala respuesta- eso solo nos concierne a Jasper y a mí

-¿enana?- gruñí estaba a 5 segundos de saltarle encima cuando sentí la mano de Jasper en mi brazo

-Alice

-déjame que le arranque su linda cabeza

-tranquilízate- entonces sentí como mi cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco, respire resignada

-deja de hacer eso

-¿me prometes que no te alteraras?- lo mire- no me gusta verte asi

-bien

-gracias- me dio un beso en la frente

-bueno Jasper ¿Dónde te estas quedando?

-que te imp…

-Alice- me reprendió- por ahora tengo una estancia permanente en Sitka, es un pueblo a pocos kilómetros de aquí

-¿me invitas a conocer tu casa?

-si

-no- respondimos igual- Jasper… recuerda que no es solo nuestra casa

-lo se, no creo que a Carlisle le moleste

Me cruce de brazos esto era una locura, como podía invitarla a nuestra casa. Esto esta mal muy mal

Cerré los ojos, tuve una visión de todos esperándonos donde habíamos quedado

-nos estas esperando- dije

-pues vamos a donde nos esperan todos

Me pase de largo y corrí hacia donde estaban todos dejándolos atrás estaba muy enojada por la situación, cuando llegue ya estaban todos ahí, camine y me senté en una roca sin decir nada estaba molesta, irritada y sedienta ni había tenido oportunidad de cazar nada con todo esto.

-¿esta todo bien Alice?- pregunto Esme- ¿y Jasper?

-si Esme, todo esta bien… y el tiene una maravillosa visita

-noto un poco de sarcasmo en tu voz enana- se burlo Emmett

-¿y a ti que te importa eh?- grite- estoy harta de tus burlas, la próxima vez que necesites alguien para burlarte pues búrlate de tu esposa

-Alice calmate- dijo Carlisle cuando estaba dispuesta atacar a mi estúpido hermano

-tu no eres asi- dijo Bella, tomándome del brazo- vamos- me tomo de la mano

-¿A dónde?

-cállate y sígueme- me jalo

-¿Bella?

-esta bien Edward

El no pudo responder porque me jalo y me iba guiando no se donde, solo me deje guiar por que estaba demasiado frustrada en estos momento como para preguntar algo. Entonces sentí un cálido aroma, no lo pensé ni dos veces cuando me apresure a atacar a ese león de montaña que se atravesó.

Lo vacié en pocos minutos, aun no había saciado mi sed pero al menos ya me sentía mejor

-gracias

-¿para que son las hermanas?- asentí- ahora dime que pasa

-no pasa nada- no la mire

-quizá no tenga el don de Edward pero se que tienes algo, dime ¿a caso ya no confías en mi?- me hizo puchero como los que regularmente usaba yo, no pensé que seria arma de doble filo- ¿no me quieres?

-sabes que si Bella, pero no quiero hablar ahora

-¿Por qué?

-por que aun no se que pasara

-tu eres la psíquica, ¿a caso la visita de Jasper tiene algo que ver en esto?

-si

-bueno no creo que pase nada, quiero decir que pude ser lo peor que puede pasar

-que se vaya con ella- susurre

-¿ella?- seguro me escucho- Alice, Jasper te ama nunca te dejaría por otra…

-¿incluso si es María?

-María… ¿lo viste?- asentí

-se iba hoy mismo, pero creo que lo evite cuando lo fui a buscar

-eso no puede ser, tienes que decírselo ella no puede engañarlo de nuevo… por que eso estará haciendo

-no lo se Bella, pero no quiero perderlo- solloce, la idea de perder a Jasper se me hacia muy doloroso

-no lo harás, por que el no seria capaz de hacerlo- me abrazo y respondí tratando de llorar, pero no podía mi cuerpo no podía hacerlo, pero a mi modo llore- no te preocupes Alice

-esta bien- me tranquilice

-será mejor que volvamos, tenemos que vigilar a esa mujer

-además le debo una disculpa a Emmett, no debí gritarle asi

-estabas sedienta y por obvia razón irritada, además el no se mide en sus palabras

-lo se, pero aun asi

Regresamos hacia donde estaban los demás, para mi sorpresa Jasper ya estaba ahí pero no Emmett y Rosalie

-Alice…

-¿Carlisle donde esta Emmett?- pregunte ignorando a Jasper, aun estaba molesta con el por haber invitado a esa mujer sabiendo todo lo que le hizo y desde ahora lo mucho que la odiaba

-se fuero con María a la casa, quisimos esperarlas- asentí

-pues vámonos

Corrí en dirección a la casa, quería pensar un poco antes de enfrentar todo esto tenia que estar serena antes de verla, por que si no acabaría en un funeral de parte de ella.

-¡Alice!- me gritaron por detrás- ¡espera!

Jasper iba tras de mi como no queriendo la cosa, seguí corriendo aun no quería hablar con el, aun no estaba serena y si me detenía diría cosas de las que despues me arrepentiría y esa no era la idea.

-¡Alice si no te detienes te voy a derribar!- me grito de nuevo

-aléjate- susurre lo mas despacio que pude no quería que me oyera

-¡te lo advertí!

No le hice caso y seguí corriendo, no fue mucha la distancia que recorrí cuando sentí un empujón por detrás, comencé a rodar en suelo, pero no tocaba el suelo por que Jasper no lo permitía, rodamos y rodamos hasta que un árbol que por lo yo creo era lo suficientemente grueso nos detuvo por que de otra forma se hubiera quebrado por la fuerza con la que rodábamos.

-te dije que te derribaría- me dijo levantándose

-estas loco- me sacudí el poco polvo que tenía

-¿de que otra forma te detendrías?

-¿Qué quieres?

-mejor te pregunto ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-no me pasa nada

-oh si te pasa algo- me tomo de los hombros- ¿recuerdas que puedo sentir lo que tu sientes? Estas molesta… no más bien furiosa

-no tengo nada Jasper, estoy bien

-¿es por la visita de María?... es ella lo que te molesta- no respondí, había dado en el clavo- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No ha hecho nada- _aun_

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, apostaría que estaba ansioso por que le respondiera algo, pero que le digo ¿la verdad?

-Alice estoy esperando

-si Jasper es por María, me molesta que este aquí, me molesta que despues de todo lo que te obligo hacer la trates como si nada hubiera pasado y lo que mas me molesta es que sea tan cínica

-ella ha sufrido mucho- la mire con cara de no entender, ¿a caso la esta defendiendo?- me conto todo lo que paso desde que me fui, y le ha ido mal

-¿no es lo que se merece?

-se lo que hizo… lo que me hizo estuvo mal, pero aun asi no le guardo rencor

-es sorprendente

-¿sabes por que?- no dije nada- por que si no me hubiera transformado jamás te hubiera conocido o mas bien no me hubieras encontrado, hubiera muerto antes de conocerte sino es por la vejez en la guerra, por eso es que le agradezco un poco ¿a caso tu no te alegras de que me haya transformado?

-sabes que si, pero no como te utilizo

-eso solo digamos que fue el precio para conocerte

-no lo se Jasper, no me brinda confianza

-no te preocupes ¿si? Eso déjamelo a mi

-bien

-haber haber una sonrisita- me miro de la forma que mas me gustaba- ándale hazlo por tu Jazzy- eso me hizo sonreír- asi me gusta- me dio un pequeño beso – vamos que nos esperan

-esta bien

Me tomo de la mano y corrimos juntos los pocos kilómetros que nos quedaban para llegar al pueblo

.

.

.

Paso una semana desde el encuentro con María, Carlisle fue muy amable en dejarla quedarse un tiempo, ya que nos había contado lo que había pasado desde que sus planes fueron arruinados, por que los Vulturi habían encontrado a su ejercito y los eliminaron a todos, pero afortunadamente había salido librada de todo, según ella había cambiado- ja ja- aunque aun se alimentaba de sangre humana, trataba de no hacerlo con tanta frecuencia, que pasaron varios años al darse cuenta que Jasper y Peter tenían razón, eso no era vida. Jasper le pregunto por Nettie y Lucy a lo cual respondió que les había perdido el rastro, pero cuando ella las encontró fue lo peor porque la atacaron dejándola muy mal, mejor huyo de ahí y nunca las volvió a ver, desde entonces esta sola.

Yo no le creí nada

Pero que podía hacer, la familia ya la había aceptado bueno no todos por que tanto Bella como yo estábamos alerta, ella era la única que me hacia jale en todo esto, por que Rosalie no me creyó seguía molesta conmigo por mi comentario, Esme pensó que estaba exagerando un poco, Edward y Carlisle se mantenían neutrales en el asunto, Emmett solo se seguía burlando de mi ahora me arrepentía de haberle pedido disculpas y Jasper pues algunas veces platicaba con ella de cosas que no sabia solo que lo notaba cada vez mas extraño mas pensativo y me estaba asustando.

-¿estas bien?- pregunte cuando estábamos solos en nuestra habitación- te eh notado extraño, ausente

-esta todo en orden, no te preocupes- me sonrió pero por primera vez no me tranquilizo es mas no sentía nada, es como si Jasper estuviera bloqueando sus emociones para no transmitírnosla- ¿Por qué desde que llego esa mujer has estado diferente?

-Alice deja de ver cosas donde no las hay- me dijo enojado era extraño eran raras las ocasiones en las que se enojaba, pero nunca conmigo

-perdón si te hice enojar, no te volveré a molestar

Me di la vuelta y lo deje solo en nuestro cuarto

Me sentía mal por el hecho de que aunque me lo negara yo sabia que el cambio de Jasper se debía a María pero lo malo es que no tenia pruebas de ello, eso me enfurecía yo sabia que esto iba a pasar pero no hice nada, debí haberla matado cuando pude.

Corrí por el bosque y me subí al árbol mas alto que vi, me quede sentada en la rama observando el cielo, me pareció extraño ver la luna ya que era extraño que saliera en este lugar, pero aun asi la contemple, entonces vino a mi…

_Eran ellos dos, María se le acercaba para besarlo pero en lugar de detenerla Jasper le respondió, pero había algo mas, no era mi Jasper este tenia los ojos rojos como rubíes. _

_Pero no se detuvo había mas_

_Ahora éramos nosotros el me decía algo pero no podía escuchar lo que decía, solo se que el me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo corriendo, y la ultima mirada que me dio María era de triunfo._

_Yo solo los observaba sin poder hacer nada _

-no Jasper…

**¡Oh por dios! **

**Jasper se nos va… ¿podrá Alice evitarlo? O ¿la decisión ya esta tomada?**

**Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo**

**Besitos**

**Pau Rathbone **


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

**Summary: Después de mucho tiempo María regresa por algo que le pertenece… su Jasper ¿Podrá soportar la tentación de la sangre, o será mas fuerte el amor que siente por Alice? -"Lo siento Alice, ya no puedo con esto"**

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

**Pv. Jasper**

Esta situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos, María ha estado diciéndome que debo irme con ella, según dice que la vida de "vegetariana" es muy aburrida e insípida, debo reconocer que tiene un poco de razón pero al contrario de ella yo tenia mi razón para aquello mi Alice.

Pero desde hace varios días que esta extraña, siempre esta molesta aunque no le caiga bien María debe tener un poco de paciencia en unos días ella se iría, y nuestras vidas serian igual a antes… aburrida… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-hola Jasper

-María

-¿Qué haces?

-pienso

-¿en mi propuesta tal vez?- me miro de manera intensa con esos ojos rubíes

-no, no hay nada que pensar

-en serio Jasper, ¿no te aburres? Quiero decir no hacen nada, se la pasan haciendo cosas tan humanas, ¿Dónde esta la aventura? ¿La diversión?... yo no le veo nada de chiste a esta vida tan sedentaria, sinceramente prefiero conocer el mundo

-ya lo conoces

-si, pero hay tantas cosas nuevas e interesantes… ¿de verdad no te gustaría acompañarme?

Cosas nuevas, eso seria muy interesante o sea no es que no haya conocido algunos países pero no tanto asi como para explorarlos, por que siempre teníamos que regresar para ir a la escuela ¿a la escuela? Hace años ya la haba cursado ¿Por qué otra vez?, si no por que Carlisle tenia que volver al trabajo y yo por ser el mas nuevo del grupo no podía quedarme solo con Alice por que ella sola no me podría controlar, cosas que siempre me detenían.

-veo que lo estas pensando- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos mirándome de nuevo

-es muy interesante la idea de verdad, pero no creo que le guste mucho la idea a Alice

-Alice, Alice, Alice… ¿dios no te cansas de que cada rato te limite? No ves que por ella no puedes ser libre como tu quisieras… rayos cuando estabas conmigo jamás te limite a nada, podías hacer lo que querías… de verdad has cambiado mucho ahora no eres mas que un esclavo pendiente de lo que quiere ella

-eso no es verdad, ella me ayudo demasiado

-como sea… mi oferta sigue en pie… me voy mañana al amanecer, no puedo estar ningún día mas aquí

Dicho esto se fue a lo mas profundo del bosque, quizá necesitaba cazar… eso me recordaba ¿que será volver a beber la sangre humana? Hace mucho que la deseaba pero… Alice…

¿A aso María tenia razón? Alice me limitaba, por que si de verdad me amara me permitirá hacer lo que yo quisiera hacer sin reprochármelo.

Mire hacia donde María se había ido, irme con ella o no irme… primero tenia que decírselo a Alice lo comprenderá, ella me ama además no era para siempre solo quería volver a viajar y si ella quisiera podría acamparme, si lo pensaba bien no era mala idea.

Tenia que buscarla y decirle, es posible que también le gustara

Regrese a la casa quizá estuviera ahí, cuando estuve cerca pude sentir su aroma y cuando me acerque mas ella estaba sentada en el porche de la casa sola, tenia las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza y con los codos sobre las rodillas, se veía triste… a caso ella ya lo habría visto.

-hola

-Jasper, ¿tienes algo que decirme?- si lo había visto

Estaba muy nervioso cosa que jamás me había pasado, además su tono de voz no lo había usado conmigo nunca.

-si

-bien, dímelo- volvió a su posición anterior sin mirarme

-quería decirte que…

-te vas con María- me interrumpió- no tienes por que mentirme lo eh visto

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien que?

-¿no harás nada?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te ruegue por que te quedes? Se que tu deseas esto Jasper… tu ya decidiste que hacer

-pero… quiero que tu vengas conmigo

-no, ¿sabes por que?- negué- por que yo jamás defraudaría lo que Carlisle nos ha enseñado, no me rebajaría a beber sangre humana por que eso lo que harás y se que a ti se te hace muy difícil aun vivir sin ella, y puede que seas mas feliz al lado de María ya que ella no te limitara.

-Alice…

-Jasper mírame a los ojos y dime que no deseas volver a beber la sangre humana

La mire profundamente ella tenia razón, no podía negarle algo que vengo deseando desde hace muchos años, no podía con esto.

-lo siento Alice

-lo sabia- vi que puso una sonrisa irónica- supongo que debes irte

-pero los demás…

-no están… yo misma les pedí que se fueran un par de horas… de todas formas no es como si le alegrara que te fueras, digamos que les evite el mal trago

-¿Por qué haces esto Alice?- dije despues de un momento

-quizá por que eh pensado, veo lo difícil que te resulta estar cerca de los humanos, que la sangre de animal no te agrada y sobre todo veo que no eres feliz con esta vida. Por eso quiero que seas feliz

-no seré feliz si no vienes conmigo

-si voy contigo, ¿seré yo feliz?

Esa pregunta me dejo pensando, era cierto ella no seria feliz con esto había pasado mucho tiempo con esta vida que ahora… con este gran cambio…

-tienes razón

-entonces vete- me señalo el bosque- ella te espera

-Alice…- me intente acercar pero me detuvo levantando su mano

-solo vete, yo les diré a todos que te despediste de ellos

-Alice…- intente de nuevo

-adiós Jasper

Y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario, me quede parado, intente seguirla pero sabia que era inútil su idea no cambiaría, la conocía muy bien.

-adiós amor- susurre quizá me escucharía como quizá no

Me fui hacia donde me había señalado suponiendo que María estaba en esa dirección, y equivocada no estaba pues me esperaba recargada en un árbol o eso al menos parecía ¿a caso ella sabría que yo me iría hoy con ella?

-¿listo?

-¿Cómo sabias que…

-lo escuche todo- se señalo la oreja- oído vampírico ¿recuerdas?

-lo olvide

-creo que fue muy noble de su parte dejarte ir-me dijo pero no le creí nada

-como sea vámonos

No la espere y comencé alejarme de ahí, sentía los pasos de María detrás de mí no me detuve a mirara atrás, por que ahí dejaba todo lo que alguna vez ame.

Espero que valga la pena el sacrificio…

**Pv. Alice**

Me aleje corriendo de ahí, no quería ver como se alejaba

Se que debí haberlo detenido, luchar por el pero no tenia opción el no era feliz con esto y yo nunca lo detendría por algo que no le gusta, retenerlo como un animal eso no era justo si esto era lo que necesitaba para hacerlo feliz, yo también lo seria.

Que noble y estúpida soy

Llegue al lago que se encontraba cerca de casa, y me quede sentada en la orilla viendo al horizonte.

Cuando tuve una visión de mi familia viniendo a mi.

No corrí si no que me quede ahí sentada a esperarlos, no tenia otra salida

.

.

-Alice- escuche la vos de Bella tras de mi

-hola Bells- conteste sin mirarlos aun

-¿Qué paso?-voltee y solo me percate que había venido ella supongo que fue decisión de ultimo minuto- ¿Dónde esta Jasper?

El solo escuchar su nombre me lastimaba, me encogí más

-¿Alice? hermana que paso

-se fue Bella

-¿Qué?

-lo deje ir

-¿pero por que?

-por que soy una estúpida, el no era feliz con nuestra vida sabes, para el era una tortura vivir asi limitando a cada rato su sed, por algo que ni siquiera lo satisfacía… yo lo sabia pero no lo quise reconocer pensé que solo seria por un tiempo, que al pasar los años se adaptaría pero no, se que ahora será feliz con María

-¿tu crees?

-no, pero debo pensar que si

-no me gusta verte asi peque- me abrazo- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-quizá conseguirme un nuevo sentido común seria buena idea

Nos quedamos sentadas juntas mirando el lago, sin decir mas por que no había nada que decir todo estaba hecho ahora me quedaba solamente resignarme y tratar de sobrevivir, mire a Bella quien seguía con la vista perdida, y recordé que esto posiblemente fue lo que sintió cuando mi hermano la dejo.

-sabes Bella creo que ahora se lo que sentiste cuando Edward se fue hace tantos años

-¿en serio?

-si, solo que la única diferencia es que yo no puedo tratar de suicidarme ni oigo su voz

-yo no trate de suicidarme- contraataco- solo hacia salto de acantilado, era lo de moda en La Push

-como digas- me encogí de hombros

-¿Qué pasara con el futuro?- me pregunto de repente

-no entiendo

-me refiero a que no estarás al pendiente de su futuro de sus decisiones

-no, creo que eso no estaría bien

-¿pero no te será difícil? Quiero decir, recuerdas en esa misma época el día que tu me viste saltar al acantilado, era por que decías que había una conexión entre nosotras ahora imagínate la tuya y la de Jasper, dudo que no logres ver lo que hace

-tienes razón pero aun asi tratare

-como tu digas

Nos quedamos en silencio otro momento, ella tenia razón la conexión entre Jasper y yo era muy fuerte como para ignorar las visiones que posiblemente lleguen a mi por cada decisión que tome, pero tenia que ser fuerte y tratar de ignorarlas por mi propio bien no soportaría verlo bebiendo sangre humana y disfrutar de aquello o tal vez viéndolo con María juntos, eso si que no lo soportaría ya seria demasiado.

-creo que es hora de regresar a casa- dijo de repente- me costo mucho trabajo convencer a los demás de que me dejaran venir sola a verte, están muy preocupados además sabes que Emmett no tiene mucho tacto

-gracias

Me ayudo a levantarme una cosa totalmente innecesaria pero la deje hacerlo, no estaba de humor para discutir ni nada.

-te reto a una carrera

-Bella no…

-¿tienes miedo pequeña?- sabia que me provocaba pero no iba a caer hoy no

-si… mucho

-ah y yo que quería ser una buena hermana y hacerte sentir mejor… pero…- suspiro- creo que no soy buena para eso

-esta ben esta bien… tu ganas

-siiii

-Bella ya estas grande

-nop solo tengo 18 añitos- me miro con su mejor cara inocente

-no te queda esa cara inocente

-pero te convencí- se puso en su posición- en sus marcas…

-listos

-¡fuera!

.

.

Resulte ser la ganadora, solo por un poco quizá ella me haya dejado ganar

-te gane

-por poquito

Ahora caminábamos a paso lento tena miedo de llegar a la casa y no sabia por que, quizá me dirán que hice mal o algo asi, tenia miedito.

-¿estas bien?

-¿y si me dicen que hice mal?

-no te van a juzgar

-lo se, pero…

-nada de peros, entremos apuesto que no te dirán nada

Asentí y di unos paso hacia adelante para poder entrar al a casa

Todos nos esperaban en la pequeña salita que teníamos, se les veía diferentes expresiones en su rostro desde la tristeza hasta la furia esta última provena de Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿¡ese idiota de dejo!-siempre Emmett muy oportuno- sabía que no debía confiar en esa arpía

-pero deja que la encuentre te juro que no le va a quedar nada lindo que apreciar

-déjalo Rose- dije

-¿Qué? ¿Aun despues de todo lo defiendes Alice?

-no, es que fui yo quien lo dejo ir

-¿Por qué hiciste eso hija?

-Carlisle, todos sabíamos que Jasper no estaba muy cómodo con esta vida aunque nunca se quejo lo veía ahora con el regreso de esa mujer pues me eh dado cuenta que el podría ser mas feliz con ella que conmigo

-si que eres estúpida hermana- siempre tan dulce Rose- estas diciendo que estas sacrificando tu felicidad por la de él, eso es inaudito

-se que lo soy Rosalie, pero si el es feliz yo lo seré

Ella solo bufo y se retiro del lugar seguida por Emmett, se que ella también estaba algo afectada ya que le había tomado un especial cariño pues como siempre fingían ser hermanos de sangre pues eso los unió un poco, y para Emmett era un hermano de apuestas se divertían demasiado apostando hasta de las cosas mas tontas.

-¿y que harás ahora?- pregunto Esme

-por ahora seguir adelante, tal vez viaje un poco para despejarme

-¿quieres que alguno de nosotros de acompañe?

-no Bella, creo que esto lo necesitare hacer sola

-como tu digas

-bueno subiré a mi habitación

Los demás no me dijeron nada y me dejaron ir, con velocidad normal fui al que en su tiempo había sido nuestro cuarto, mire a mi alrededor y varias de nuestras cosas aun estaban ahí, un poco de su ropa, algunas cosas que le pertenecían, fui a nuestro tocador y ahí habían varias fotografías de algunos viajes que habíamos hecho juntos.

Tome una foto de nuestro viaje a Francia, había sido insistencia de el ir al lugar donde había combatido el ejercito de Napoleón, yo solo me reía de su raro gusto por las batallas. En esa foto estábamos solos nosotros dos, el sonreía mientras yo le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Todos estos eran maravillosos y a la vez dolorosos recuerdos, tome todos los marcos y los guarde en una caja, no tenia caso seguir teniéndolos aquí, el no volvería y yo con verlos me sentiría fatal.

Despues de guardarlos me deje caer en la cama, creo que ese viaje no se retrasaría mas necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar, no podía torturar a mi familia con todo esto ellos quizá con el tiempo lo olviden pero yo no.

Necesitaba salir de aquí lo más pronto posible

-¿ah si? No lo permitiré

**¡Ay dios no me imagino a Alice y Jasper separados! ¡Es un sacrilegio! **

**Bueno que noble es Alice, interpuso su felicidad para que Jasper fuera feliz. ¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Cómo serán las cosas sin Jasper? Esas y otras más cosas lo veremos despues.**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios **

**Besitos**

**Pau**

**PD. Chicas estoy muy consternada, es decir eh visto millones de Team Edward y Team Jacob, ¿Pero por que no hay un Team Jasper? De hecho yo estoy formando uno pero casi nadie se quiere unir y no se porque ¿a caso no aman a este sexy vampiro rubio? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

**Summary: Después de mucho tiempo María regresa por algo que le pertenece… su Jasper ¿Podrá soportar la tentación de la sangre, o será mas fuerte el amor que siente por Alice? -"Lo siento Alice, ya no puedo con esto"**

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

_-¿ah si? No lo permitiré _

-Edward- dije sin mirarlo

-¿con que quieres irte?

-si pero eso ya lo sabias, seguro Bella te lo conto

-me creerás si te digo que no- se sentó a mi lado pasándome el brazo por los hombros- sabes que no queremos que te vayas, te extrañaremos

-sabes que no será para siempre Edward solo necesito despejarme y olvidarme de mis problemas

-¿de los problemas o de Jasper?- cerré los ojos ante la mención de su nombre me era muy difícil recordarlo

-de los dos

-Alice, sabes que no te voy a prohibir nada por que no soy tu padre pero es tu decisión

-gracias

-pero voy a extrañar a mi hermanita- hizo un mal intento de puchero eso me hizo reir

-Edward técnicamente yo soy mayor que tu

-no me importa, tu eres mi hermanita y te aguantas

Le sonreí y lo abrace, lo iba a extrañar mucho pero mi decisión estaba tomada quería olvidarme de Jasper aun que eso me fuera muy difícil, no podía olvidar todos los años que estuvimos juntos pero al menos trataría de no recordarlos y estar aquí no me lo haría muy fácil.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-mañana

-¿mañana? Es muy pronto

-confía en mi, solo que no me quiero despedir de todos será muy triste

-pero debes hacerlo al menos por Esme la destrozaría no tenerte aquí

-pero la haría sentir peor verme mal todos los días, de verdad Edward necesito esto

-esta ben hablare con todos- vi como bajaba la mirada… pero una sonrisa se puso en sus labios- creo que es tarde

-de que…

-¡Alice Cullen!- una furiosa Bella entro a mi cuarto- ¿pensabas irte sin despedirte?

Había olvidado el súper oído vampírico y lo peor era que no lo había visto, supongo que todo esto que me esta pasando no me ayuda mucho.

Y no solo era Bella, si no que toda la familia venia tras de ella

-¿Alice por que no querías despedirte?- me pregunto Esme

-lo siento, es que no quería ver sus caras cuando me fuera

-Alice y crees que es mejor irte asi como una cobarde, por favor- gruño Rosalie- no puedo creer por culpa de ese idiota te pongas de esa manera. El no te merece.

-Rosalie te voy a hacer una sola pregunta- dije molesta por sus comentarios, sabia que ella no tenia tacto pero a veces era cruel con sus comentarios- ¿Cómo te sentirías si es Emmett el que se fuera con otra? ¿y que sentirías si yo te dijera todo esto que tu me estas diciendo?

Nos miramos una a la otra por varios segundos, trataba de descifrar lo que pensaba o lo que me iba a decir por que con Rosalie no sabia.

Ella cerro los ojos y no me esperaba que ella me abrazara la sentí sollozar… ¡oh por dios! ¿Rosalie estaba llorando? O bueno lo que sea que hagamos, le respondí el abrazo

-no quiero que te vayas, eres mi hermanita

-¿Por qué todos creen que soy su hermanita? Técnicamente soy mayor que tu- repetí lo mismo ¿tan pequeña me veía?

-no arruines el momento con tus cosas- se separo de mi y me miro de manera tierna- te digo que te voy a extrañar

-yo también Rose a pesar de todo

-¡ven aquí enana!- Emmett me abrazo muy fuerte- yo también te extrañare

-no soy enana tu estas muy alto

-eso que importa tu eres nuestra pequeña Alice- me dijo Carlisle

De verdad si pudiera llorar estaría en un mar de lagrimas esta era mi familia la que nunca tuve, y no los iba abandonar jamás, solo tenia que despejarme de todo y regresaría a lo mejor buscaría comenzar de nuevo pero por ahora necesitaba estar sola…

.

.

.

**Tres meses despues**

.

.

.

Me encontraba en Londres, despues de tantos meses viajando este iba as ser mi ultima parada antes de regresar a casa, en estos meses había logrado estabilizarme un poco, pero aun asi no podía olvidarlo, hace poco tiempo había tomado el consejo de Bella:

_Si quieres que haya menos dolor evita pensar su nombre_

Y asi lo había hecho, ahora solo me refería como él par mi era mas sencillo y menos doloroso, mis viajes por España, Rusia, Ucrania me hicieron ver mas claras las cosas.

Pero ahora podía darme el lujo de pensar en el sin que me doliera tanto, solo esperaba que en donde quiera que este sea feliz con o sin ella, ya que me había prometido no ver mas su futuro evitaba a toda costa pensar en el, no se como lo hice a tal grado que en cualquier momento que se presentara un indicio de que tuviera una visión de él podría bloquearla ¿Cómo lo hice? Ni yo mismo lo se.

Por ahora solo disfrutaba mi ultima noche aquí mi familia ya estaba enterada de mi regreso asi que no habría problema solo tenia que decirles en que vuelo iba y ya, ya que no sabían en que lugar exactamente me encontraba.

Iba caminando mirando algunas tiendas para llevarles algunos recuerdos eran como las 9:00 de la noche pero lo bueno que algunas tiendas estaban abiertas; compre unas prendas de seda para Rosalie, algunos libros de pasta fina para Bella, para Edward y Emmett una nueva consola X-box que aun no sale en EUA ya que exclusivamente la habían sacado en Inglaterra era de esa que ya no se usaba control ya que las personas ahora movían el muñeco o algo asi me dijo el encargado asi la verdad no se mucho de video juegos pero aun asi les va a encantar, para Esme un conjunto de pendientes y gargantilla de plata y oro, y para Carlisle un nuevo equipo de medicina.

Caminaba haciendo m recorrido cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de un callejón, se escuchaba como alguien gemía, además de que se escuchaban golpes, me dirigí al lugar entonces vi como un hombre estaba tirado en el suelo mientras otro lo golpeaba y le quitaba sus cosas.

-¡oye! Déjalo- grite sin pensar, podía sentir el olor de la sangre debía estar mal herido

-no te… oh hola madame- me dijo viéndome con cara lasciva que me dio asco- eres una linda chica… deja termino con este idiota y podemos irnos algún lugar y disfrutar una velada juntos- creo que enfatizo su punto dándole otra patada al pobre sujeto

-te dije que lo dejaras- deje caer mis bolsas y me dirigí hacia el

-con que eres valiente, ¿te gustaría quedar asi?

-no me hagas reir- me burle de el, quería hacer tiempo para que el pobre muchacho escapara pero no se movía

-no estoy contando ningún chiste- en eso se lanzo a mi con un puñal en la mano logre esquivarlo fácilmente- eres rápida

Y volvió atacarme pero yo seguía esquivando no me hizo ningún rasguño

-veo que eres buena esquivando- dejo caer su cuchillo y de su chamarra saco una pistola- a ver si esquivas esto- y me disparo

Obvio que no sentí nada, pero esto no era bueno

-¿pero como…- se sorprendió al verme ahí aun de pie

-genial mi blusa nueva- susurre- ahora si ya me enoje

-¿Qué eres?- me miro asustado, al fin una reacción entendible

-tu peor pesadilla

Dio un grito y comenzó a correr tuve que negar con la cabeza en lo absurdo de la situación, pero no podía dejarlo ir el había descubierto lo que era o mas o menos y dejarlo suelto era un peligro, tenia que hacer algo.

Con una facilidad lo alcance y me puse frente a el

-¡bu!- decidi divertirme un poco con el

Volvió a gritar y se dejo caer viéndome con medio

-¿Qué eres?

-digamos que soy el demonio que te llevara al infierno

-p…p…perdón yo no quería

-oh si, vi como atacabas a ese pobre muchacho… te toca a ti

Les juro que tenia unas ganas de reírme al ver la cara del pobre, me acerque con paso amenazante sin dejar de mirarlo el temblaba y pude mirar como la parte de debajo de sus pantalones se mojaba, esto era patético.

Decidi terminar con su tortura.

Me puse detrás de el y le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca, pero sin llegar a matarlo, lo deje inconsciente en el piso no recordaría nada por la mañana.

Entonces recordé al joven que estaba lastimado

Me apresure a el, aun seguía inconsciente eso era bueno por que asi no presencio todo lo ocurrido, lo mire para ver la gravedad de sus heridas, seguramente solo eran golpes espero que no tenga ninguna contusión. Tenia que llevarlo al hospital.

Lo levante sin ningún esfuerzo, lo mire un poco si no tuviera tanta sangre podría decir que era atractivo su piel era del color pálido pero no tanto, su cabello era negro al igual que sus cejas que eran algo gruesas, sus labios eran desiguales el de abajo era mas grueso que el de arriba, su nariz era recta y respingada.

Pero que hacia no podía detenerme a verlo, estaba herido

Con el en brazos tome mis bolsas y corrí rápidamente hacia el hospital mas cercano.

.

.

.

.

-¡alguien puede ayudarme por favor!- hice un mal intento de esfuerzo, por que no podía llegar con un hombre que era mas alto que yo cargándolo como si nada, además de que tuve que esconder mis compras para que se viera mas real el asunto.

-¿Qué le paso?- me pregunto uno de los paramédicos que de inmediato me ayudo con el

-no lo se, lo encontré en un callejón inconsciente, parece que lo asaltaron

-a ver déjemelo- lo cargo y lo llevo a una camilla

Yo lo seguí hasta donde me dejaron, me quede en la sala de espera, ya que se supone que era yo quien lo había rescatado, además de que quería saber como se encontraba.

-¿señorita?- me hablo un doctor

-¿Si?

-usted trajo al muchacho del asalto ¿verdad?- asentí- ¿usted lo conoce?

-no doctor, lo encontré mientras iba para mi casa lo ayude ni modo que lo dejara ahí

-¿vio algo mas?

-si se refiere al asaltante, no solo a el

-es que necesitamos alguien que se responsabilice de él mientras despierta y localizamos a sus familiares

-yo me hare cargo, ¿Cómo esta?

-solo tiene algunos golpes pero nada grave solo una herida en la ceja que necesito puntadas, podemos decir que tuvo suerte otro lo hubiera matado, lo eh visto varias veces

-si, suerte

-estará toda la noche aquí para observación si quiere puede irse a dormir, y regresar mañana

Ja, dormir

-no se preocupe me sentiré mas tranquila quedándome aquí – me sorprendí yo misma por mis palabras, lo mejor era irme pero había algo que no me dejaba

-como guste

Con leve movimiento de cabeza el doctor se retiro, yo me volví a sentar en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, me mantuve ahí unas horas, mire mi celular era media noche se supone que ahorita estaría preparando mis cosas para regresar, pero ahora tenia que quedarme y ver que onda con este joven, tenia que llamar para avisar.

_-bueno_

-hola Carlisle

_-¡Alice hija que sorpresa! Pensé que no llamarías hasta mañana, para decirnos en que vuelo vienes_

-si, pero surgió un contratiempo y no puedo regresar

_-¿Qué contratiempo? _

-no te lo puedo explicar ahora, mejor les digo todo cuando regrese ¿Esta bien?

_-muy bien, espero tu llamada y… ¡oye!_

_-¿¡Alice como que no regresas mañana!-_ la voz de mis hermanas se oían molestas

-Bella, Rose cálmense solo serán un par de días mas

_-¿¡Que!_

-_denme esto_- esa era la voz de Carlisle, seguramente peleando con ellas, me hizo reir imaginarlos peleando por el teléfono- _compórtense…. Lo siento Alice, ya conoces a tus hermanas_

-lo esperaría de Rosalie pero no de Bella, pensé que ella era mas madura

_-¡Lo soy!-_ me grito del otro lado, seguro escucho lo que dije

_-¡yo también! ¡Espera a que regreses y te mostrare lo madura que soy! _

_-¡Rosalie!_

-no las regañes lo hacen por que me quieren

-_¡gracias!_

_-_bueno como sea, nos vemos luego

_-cuídate mucho hija_

-lo hare Carlisle, bye

-_bye_

_-no Carl…- _colgó seguramente eran la chicas que me reñían de nuevo

-estas chicas yo también las extraño

Pasaron las horas y yo ya me estaba aburriendo, le hubiera hecho caso al doctor e irme al hotel a "descansar" pero no, yo y mi sentido de héroe.

Mire mi celular, 4:00 am

-ya falta poco

-¿Señorita?- me hablo una de las enfermeras- se nota cansada

-estoy bien- le sonreí

-no quiere ir a una de las habitaciones para descansar, hoy hay poca actividad si quiere pude acostarse.

-esta bien- acepte no quería que sospechara mi falta de sueño

-venga sígame

Me llevo por un pequeño pasillo, me di cuenta que me llevaba a la sala de urgencias, donde estaban todos los heridos de gravedad, no podía darme el lujo de estar cerca de la sangre.

-disculpe, ¿me lleva a la sala de urgencias?

-si

-disculpe, es que lo que pasa es que tengo una pequeña fobia a esta sala y no creo que pueda descansar aquí

-oh si, disculpe – miro por ambos lados- déjeme ver si en las otras salas

Asentí y regrese a donde estaba, a los pocos minutos regreso y me dijo que había un cuarto junto donde estaba el chico a el que había salvado.

-¿esta bien?- pregunte cuando pasábamos por su cuarto

-si, el doctor lo tuvo que sedar para que su recuperación fuera mas rápida

-que bien

-es aquí- me señalo la habitación- espero que descanse, sus ojeras son muy pronunciadas

-no se preocupe- ella solo me sonrió y se retiro a sus deberes

Me recosté en la cama, y cerré los ojos para hacerle como que dormía.

.

.

.

-señorita- me llamo la enfermera

-¿si?- me hice como si me acabara de despertar

-ya despertó, quiere verla

-gracias

Me levante e hice los típicos gestos de cuando alguien se acabara de despertar, odiaba fingir pero no tenia de otra.

-¿Cómo esta?- parecía que no dejaba de preguntar eso

-bien, adolorido como todos

No caminamos mucho ya que estábamos a dos cuartos de donde estaba el. Entramos y ahí estaba el, se veía un poco mejor bueno excepto por la ceja hinchada y un moretón en su mejilla.

-hola- le salude con una sonrisa

-hola- su voz sonaba algo ronca- ¿eres tu m salvadora?

-creo que si

-bueno los dejo tengo trabajo que hacer

-gracias- ella se retiro sin decir mas

-bueno…- empezó- gracias por ayudarme otra persona me hubiera dejado ahí

-hice lo correcto

-aun asi, si algún día necesita algo no dude en llamarme

-no te preocupes, pero para empezar hablémonos de tu dejemos las formalidades… me llamo Alice Cullen

-Alice- el tono con el que dijo mi nombre no me gusto era mejor salirse por la tangente

-¿también te llamas Alice?

-¿eh?... no, no… me llamo Jackson… Jackson Way

-mucho gusto

Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, al verlo me quede mirando bien sus facciones si lo veía mas detalladamente dejando de lado las heridas no era feo al contrario era muy atractivo.

¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

**Jeje solo Alice pensaría antes en su ropa que en su secreto xD**

**Hola que les parece este nuevo personaje que salió, bueno este Jackson va a cambiar un poquito las cosas, despues ya verán como. No quise poner lo de la despedida y todo por que todos sabemos que es triste despedirse de tu familia ¿no?**

**Y por ahora en algunos capítulos solo me enfocare en Alice por obvias razones, ya despues Jasper aparecerá y verán que buenas se ponen las cosas.**

**Bueno las veo en el próximo cap. **

**Besitos **

**Pau **


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

**Summary: Después de mucho tiempo María regresa por algo que le pertenece… su Jasper ¿Podrá soportar la tentación de la sangre, o será mas fuerte el amor que siente por Alice? -"Lo siento Alice, ya no puedo con esto" **

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

Estuve platicando con Jackson unas cuantas horas, el chico era muy agradable me sentía muy a gusto con el, no era que platicara mucho con los humanos pero era la primera vez que me sentía cómoda con uno.

-¿ya le avisaste a tu familia?... Digo deben estar preocupados

-no tengo familia- me dijo mientras tomaba su desayuno se veía algo despreocupado

-¿Cómo?

-mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 13 años, me quede con mi abuela pero hace 3 meses falleció asi que no tengo a nadie

-¿y hermanos?

-mi hermano… pues no lo he visto hace varios años asi que no cuenta- siguió con su desayuno- ¿no vas a desayunar?

-no tengo hambre, gracias

-pero si no has comido nada

-no te preocupes… estoy a dieta

-ah… no se que obsesión tienen las mujeres con su peso, yo pienso que estas bien asi- me dijo mirándome de una manera extraña que me hizo sentir algo rara e incomoda.

-este… gracias

-¿Qué edad tienes Alice?- pregunto de repente, que rápido me cambiaba de conversación

-19- no mentía realmente-¿y tu?

-22 los acabo de cumplir el abril pasado

-entonces un felicidades atrasado- el comenzó a reir se veía muy bien… ¿otra vez?- bueno creo que debo irme

-¿A dónde?

-se supone que ayer tenia que haber tomado un vuelo a América pero pues tuve este pequeño retraso

-ay lo siento, de verdad

-no te preocupes valió la pena

-gracias espero… argh- se presiono el estomago- me duele

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte preocupada acercándome a el

Entonces comenzó a escupir sangre, no eso no.

El aroma era delicioso, tenia que salir de aquí si no cometería una locura… pero tampoco lo podía dejar aquí solo muriéndose. Tenia que ser fuerte.

Lo primero que hice fue dejar de respirar, me calme un poco pero creo que no podría soportar mucho, pulse el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras rápidamente una entro.

-¡esta escupiendo sangre!- le grite pero sin respirar

-salga de aquí- pulso otra vez el botón para llamar al doctor, yo salí como me lo ordeno en parte se lo agradecía pues había salvado la vida de Jackson.

Me fui del hospital tenia que cazar algo rápido, no soportaba la sed, tuve que hacer algo que en mi vida pensé que iba hacer. Me fui a un callejón oscuro y me encontré con una jauría de perros callejeros, que al verme comenzaron a gruñirme.

-¡ay no!- pero no había de otra

.

.

.

Regrese menos de media hora al hospital, pues tenia que pasar a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa despues de batallar con los perros los cuales algunos me atacaron.

-señorita- le llame a la recepcionista- necesito saber de un paciente

-su nombre

-amh... Jackson Gerard Way

-oh si… fue enviado a cirugía

-¿esta bien?

-no lo se, eso se lo tiene que preguntar a su medico- me señalo la banca- espérelo por favor, el le informara cuando termine

-Gracias

Me fui a sentar entonces una visión llego a mi

_Era yo misma en una casa que no conocía, entonces de una puerta salió Jackson mientras yo le daba algo de comer…_

-¿Qué?

Por que habría tenido una visión de nosotros dos, solamente eh tenido pocas visiones donde incluyen humanos, la mayoría fueron de Bella pues por que teníamos un vinculo especial, eso querrá decir que el será importante para mi.

-¿señorita?- la voz del doctor me saco de mis pensamientos

-si

-ya esta estable

-¿Qué paso?

-pues al parecer por el motivo de sus golpes tuvo una pequeña perforación en el intestino delgado, por eso el vomito

-¿esta bien?

-si, lo gramos remover esa parte dañada… ahora necesitara muchos cuidados, ¿ah podido comunicarse con su familia?

-me temo que no será posible ya que según el su único familiar era su abuela, pero me dijo que murió hace poco

-es que necesitamos a un responsable si no, no podemos darlo de alta pero tampoco puede estar mucho tiempo aquí

Lo mire y supe que tenia que hacer, el de alguna forma era mi responsabilidad ya que yo lo rescate, pero no podría cuidarlo todo el tiempo pues yo también tenia mis necesidades y sin tomaren cuenta que como le hare para disimular el hecho que yo no comía ni dormía, mi piel fría era otro problema, tenia que evitar tocarlo o al menos usar guantes cada momento que este con él… ay en que lio me eh metido.

-supongo que yo me encargare de el

-¿esta segura?- me vio incrédulo- tomando en cuenta que no es familiar suyo

-creo que yo podre cuidarlo mientras se recupera

-es muy amable de su parte

-yo lo rescate ¿no?- dije de modo de chiste pero ni yo misma me reí

-lo se- creo que tampoco le hizo gracia

-¿puedo verlo?

-esta sedado, no creo que este muy coherente en estos momentos por la anestesia quizá no entienda lo que diga

-no importa

Afortunadamente estaba en la misma habitación de antes, lo mire, se veía muy pálido sus labios que regularmente estaban rosados ahora estaban tan pálidos como su piel su cabello negro ahora estaba un poco mas corto no entendía por que lo habían cortado… serán cosas de doctores, pero a pesar de todo no había perdido su atractivo.

-se ve débil- dije en un susurro

-es por lo mismo… pero es fuerte se recupera muy rápido

-creo que lo dejare dormir

-será buena idea… mientras te explico su dieta y los medicamentos que debe tomar ya que tu lo vas a cuidar

-vamos

Me llevo a su consultorio, me dio una receta con los medicamentos que debía tomar y cada cuanto le tocaban, la dieta que tenia que llevar nada de grasas, harinas, o cualquier chuchería.

_¿Grasas? ¿Harinas? ¿Chucherías?_

¿Qué demonios es eso?

En que te has metido Alice Brandon Cullen

-por favor que coma alimentos que contengan fibra, asi le ayudara a la digestión y a su intestino

-si doctor- respondí por responder por que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, hace tanto tiempo que deje de ser humana y no se que cuidados deba tener, además como iba a saber que alimentos tienen fibra. Tenia que llamar a Carlisle para que me ayude con esto.

Carlisle. Tenía que avisar a mi familia que tardaría un poco más en volver.

-oiga doctor, ¿Cuánto creer que dure su recuperación?

-¿arrepintiéndose?- me miro con duda

-no como cree no me arrepiento de nada, es que se supone que tenia que regresar hoy con mi familia, solo quería saber para darles una fecha de cuando regresare y no se preocupen

-oh ya veo… un mes a lo mucho dos- ¿un mes o dos? ¡Ay dios!- espero que su familia no se preocupe

-no lo creo, los llamare ahorita… gracias doctor- le di la mano, por suerte tenia guantes por el "frio"- ¿Cuándo lo dará de alta?

-en dos días podrá ir a casa

-bueno de nuevo gracias, debo hacer unas llamadas

-adelante

Me regrese a la sala de espera mientras Jackson despertaba, volvería a llamar a Carlisle y preguntarle sobre eso de la fibra o las grasas o las harinas… bueno de todo de la comida.

_-¿Alice?_

-soy yo de nuevo Carlisle

_-Alice ¿hija que pasa? Esperaba tu llamada hace horas_

-bueno… paso algo gracioso- me reí para darle énfasis- te dije que te lo contaría en casa pero como veo que las cosas se complicaron un poco.

_-¿complicaron? ¿De que hablas?_

Le conté lo sucedido, y como conocí a Jackson cuando lo salve y todo. Carlisle no me decía nada solo me escuchaba.

-y pues ahora me comprometí a cuidarlo mientras se recupera

-_por lo que me contaste parecen como dos meses_

-¿Cómo… pues claro eres doctor- me reí entonces recordé lo que tenia que preguntar- oye Carlisle te tengo una pregunta

_-dime_

-el doctor que lo atendía dijo que no comiera nada de grasas, harinas y chucherías y que comiera mucha fibra… me puedes explicar que es eso

_-bueno con respecto a grasas debes evitar que coma comida frita… es decir nada de grasa, que coma carne pero asada no frita es decir nada de aceite, mucha verdura hervida o sea tienes que poner la verdura en agua la pones sobre el fuego y esperas a que salgan muchas burbujas y veas que este mas suave de cuando la metiste, las harinas con el pan, galletas procura que coma pan pero integral sin grasa y con lo que se refiere a chucherías pues es todo tipo de dulces: chocolates, caramelos, gomitas, chicles y nada que tenga conservadores todo debe ser natural… como quien dice debes aprender a cocinar._

_-_¡¿cocinar?- casi grite- eso es imposible, no podre probar nada es asqueroso y tampoco lo voy a envenenar con lo que le de… ¡dios es tan difícil!

-_y con respecto a la fibra... avena, arroz hervido o integral, centeno, chicharos, soya, habas, fresas, frambuezas, zarsamoras... etc_

_-_¡es mucho para mi!

-_no te preocupes Alice, lo harás bien_

_-_eso espero… ahora que lo recuerdo… nadie te ha interrumpido ¿no están las chicas contigo?

_-no afortunadamente estoy en el consultorio, sabes que si estuviera en casa volvería a pelearme por el teléfono._

-si eso creo, salúdame a todos

-_no te preocupes de todas formas en cuanto llegue a casa y les cuente las noticias no tardaran en llamarte_

_-_eso que ni que- suspire- diles a todos que los quiero y extraño

_-nosotros también hija… pero se los diré_

-gracias… los veo en un par de meses

Despues de una despedida colgué, estos iban a ser unos días muuuy difíciles.

.

.

_**Dos días despues**_

.

.

Íbamos entrando por su pequeño departamento en uno de los pequeños edificios de Londres, el metió la llave por la puerta y me dijo que entrara.

-no es mucho pero al menos es mío

Mire alrededor, no estaba mal estaba muy limpio como para ser el departamento de un hombre.

-tenia una casa mas grande- detuvo mi inspección- era de mi abuela pero al morir ella no quería quedarme solo en esa enorme casa, asi que la vendí y me compre este pequeño departamento.

-es lindo

-no te esperabas que sea tan ordenado ¿verdad?

Juro que si pudiera sonrojarme lo habría hecho

-bueno no es típico de un hombre

-será que soy diferente… ven te enseñare tu cuarto

Me guio por un pequeño pasillo, el departamento era mas grande de lo que se veía al principio, llegamos y había tres puertas dos a ambos lados y una pequeña que se veía en frente.

-bueno esta que esta aquí es mi habitación- me señalo la puerta que tenia una caricatura dibujada era un dibujo muy bonito era un paisaje me quede observando mas para admirar los detalles que eran muchos- ¿te gusta?... yo lo hice

-¿te gusta dibujar?

-mucho, estudie arte en la universidad… pero como veras eso no deja mucho dinero pero me eh mantenido bien, también me gusta la música

-¿en serio?

-si, de hecho- me señalo la puerta que estaba de frente la abrió y me dejo ver el pequeño estudio de música que había ahí, había muchos instrumentos: teclados, guitarras, bajos, una batería y de esos aparatos que utilizan los DJ – este es mi estudio de música, aquí de ves en cuando escribo canciones con unos amigos

-¿tienen una banda?

-algo así, apenas empezamos con eso de los ensayos en la "cochera" pero sin cochera- comenzó a reir pero creo que lo hizo muy fuerte por que se sostuvo el abdomen-¡auch!

-ten mucho cuidado- le dije preocupada

-no te preocupes, creo que debo acostumbrarme a estar quieto por un tiempo

-eso creo

-ven te voy a enseñar tu habitación

-esta bien

Volvimos a la habitación que estaba frente a la suya, abrió la puerta y la habitación de huéspedes estaba muy ordenada, una cama matrimonial en medio- que obvio no usaría- un par de buros en cada lado con sus respectivas lámparas, mire mas a fondo y tenia su propio baño del cual solo usaría la regadera ocasionalmente, un escritorio y varios cuadros adornando las paredes.

-es muy bonito

-pues… me creerás que este cuarto es una copia de la habitación de mi abuela

-¿la querías mucho, verdad?- dije mientras ponía mi pequeña maleta en la cama

-era todo para mi, ella fue la que me enseño a amar la música- de repente sus ojos se notaron algo tristes

-perdón no quise incomodarte

-no te preocupes, solo es que la extraño mucho

Se veía tan tierno que ni pude evitar abrazarlo, pero había olvidado que mi piel estaba fría a su contacto, entonces pensé en alejarme para que no lo notara pero me sorprendió que sus brazos me rodearan y me devolviera el abrazo, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo fuertemente, no quería darle la impresión equivocada, asi que sin parecer grosera me separe de el.

-perdón no quise incomodarte

-gracias de verdad uno necesita consuelo, pues estuve solo en su funeral- cerro los ojos y negó- no se por que te digo esto has de pensar que no puedo superar esto y soy un bebe llorón.

-yo pienso eso, al contrario eres un hombre muy valiente y fuerte que ha podido salir adelante solo

-eres muy linda Alice- me sonrió de lado lo cual lo hacia ver mas atractivo y tenia un brillo en sus ojos café verdosos muy lindo

-gracias… si quieres te…-entonces un rugido que vino de su estomago le provoco un leve sonrojo era muy adorable

-hambre

-un poco- se rio nervioso

-bueno, ve a dejar tus cosas mientras yo cocino algo

-esta bien- dio un pequeño asentimiento y salió hacia su habitación

-bueno Alice es hora de que aprendas lo que has aprendido…- me dije a mi misma

Si… lo que aprendí de cocina en tres horas por Internet.

**¡¿No es tierno Jackson?**

**Quizá no haya mucha acción ahorita, pero despues será mas entretenido viendo a Alice actuar como humana y además cuidando a un humano. ¿Se imaginan la pobre cuanto va a sufrir? Por que obvio tiene que comer.**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios **

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

**Hola chicas… saben hace poco visite un video en YouTube, ¿No se si ya han escuchado a un wey que se llama el anticristo? Bueno como saben ese cuate o cuata se encarga de echarle mierda a todo lo que hay cuando vi el video del Anticristo Vs. Crepúsculo… ¡uf! Que sarta de babosadas dice en serio es cuando no tienes nada que hacer haces puras tonterías de verdad… y para acabarla de amolar hay otro que se llama el Anticolo que igual no tiene nada que hacer y para colmo le copia al anticristo. En serio esta gente da risa… **

**Pero bueno yo solo les quería contar esto para que vean el mundo en el que vivimos.**

**Chicas no coman ansias, Jasper aparecerá pronto… tampoco hare una campaña como la que hizo mi mana de ¿Dónde esta Jasper?... eso seria plagio xD… kisses mana **

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

Ok, jamás pensé que esto de la cocina seria lo mío, además ver la apariencia de la comida que por cierto era más o menos aceptable lo único que no sabría era su sabor, por que demonios los vampiros no tenemos el sentido del gusto más… accesible a emergencias como estas.

-¿problemas Alice?- me pregunto Jackson cuando entro a la cocina

-ninguno… ahm… la comida esta lista- dije algo nerviosa, si nerviosa, yo Alice Cullen nerviosa por que no quería matar a este chico envenenándolo

-se ve bien- la mire sorprendida hasta yo creía que se veía horrible- en serio se ve… comestible

-espero que también sepa

-pues…- me dijo sentándose- veamos

Corto un pedazo de comida y se lo llevo a la boca, abrió los ojos

-¿todo bien? ¿Esta comible?- pregunte dudosa

-Alice- trago su bocado- ¡esto esta riquísimo!

-¿en serio?

-si, no pensé que fueras tan buena cocinera- me dijo tomado otro pedazo y llevárselo a la boca

-ni yo- dije bajito

-¿perdón?

-no nada- me di la vuelta para comenzar a limpiar el desastre que había hecho

-deja eso… mejor acompáñame

-ahora no tengo hambre además creo que mi propio platillo me dio asco

-pues en lo poco que te conozco jamás te eh visto comer además creo que necesitas dormir tienes unas ojeras terribles, te dije que no te desvelaras tanto cuidándome me haces sentir un poquito mal

-no te preocupes estoy bien, no tengo hambre eso es todo… y las ojeras se quitan con un poco de maquillaje- reí nerviosa, otra vez

-no te hace falta maquillaje eres bonita tal cual

No me quise tomar ese comentario personal, pues sabia que para los humanos nosotros éramos muy hermosos para sus ojos.

-háblame de ti Alice, no hemos conversado mucho y lo poco fue de mis traumas- me guiño un ojo para mostrarme que estaba bromeando

-pues… ahora estoy viviendo con mi familia en Sitka en Alaska

-¿es muy grande tu familia?

-pues… si, son mis padres… mis dos hermanos y sus esposos

-que envidia- miro su plato por un momento- me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya, aun que no entiendo que hacías hasta acá tu sola

-vacaciones

-¿pero no te da miedo? Inglaterra es un país muy grande

-me se cuidar- ahora yo le guiñe un ojo

El siguió comiendo yo mientras lo veía, sinceramente no se que le veía de fascínate a un humano comer pero ahora se me hacia muy interesante.

-oye Alice… ¿tienes novio?- esa pregunta me tomo de sorpresa, ¿Qué pasa con mi don?- digo si tienes una persona especial esperándote en casa

-no- respondí a lo segundo, además de mi familia no había nadie especial- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-curiosidad- termino con su plato

-¿y tu tienes novia?

-tuve, pero no funciono… al parecer no fui lo suficiente para ella

-¿Por qué?

-pues me engaño con otro- se encogió de hombros- fin de la historia

-lo siento

-no te preocupes, no es nada que el tiempo no cure

Me sorprendió la madurez con la que hablaba, supongo que la vida lo ha hecho madurar lo suficiente eso lo hacia un gran chico.

-veras que encontraras una mujer que te valore y te quiera como mereces

-quizá… pero ¿Quién me querría?... no soy mas que un dibujante-músico soñador sin metas en la vida

-Jackson tu tienes muchas cualidades que te hacen maravilloso, además quien no te querría eres adorable

-¿tu me querrías?

-este… si, pero es diferente

-¿diferente como?- no podía decirle que yo era un vampiro, y que jamás podría estar con el por que estaba enamorada de otro

-es complicado

-¿amas a alguien?- lo mire, de verdad parecía interesado podría decirle un poco la verdad disfrazada

-si, pero el esta con otra- me dolió hasta el alma pronunciar esas palabras

-que tonto… por que si yo tuviera una chica como tu no la dejaría ir

-bueno eso no lo decides tu- trate de que no se notara la molestia de mi voz

-lo siento, no quise molestarte

-no te preocupes tampoco es tu culpa

-¿de verdad lo amas?- lo mire- digo… lo se por la forma en que lo defiendes, ojala alguien me amara asi

-veras que encontraras ese alguien- le di unos golpecitos en la espalda

-estas fría Alice

-es que me acabo de lavar las manos- ¡da! Un diez por mi respuesta

-abrígate no quiero que te enfermes

.

.

La primera semana, estuvo tranquila no hubo mas accidentes como del día que lo toque por eso evite tocarlo mucho, no es que lo tocara demasiado pero tenia que ser prevenida. No había tenido llamadas de mi familia en este tiempo, cosa que se me hizo extraña por que la última vez que habla con mis hermanas casi me arrancan la cabeza por teléfono.

Ahora me tenían olvidada eso me hacia sentir trise, pero supongo que sus motivos tendrán.

También en estos días había conocido a los amigos de Jackson, un día llegaron a visitarlos y se sorprendieron al verme ahí, además de que me gane uno que otro coqueteo de parte de Frank que era el mas… confianzudo de todos, mientras que Roy y Bob eran mas respetuosos conmigo pero igual de divertidos, ellos habían sido compañeros de Jackson en la prepa y universidad ahora los 4 estaban empezando un proyecto que según ellos cambiarían todos los patrones de música conocidos, cosas de hombres que no entendí.

-entonces Alice… ¿por que no sales conmigo?- me pregunto Frank por milésima vez en la semana

-Frankie no me interesas- le sonreí con mi mejor cara de simpatía

-déjala Frank- le dijo Gerard entrando a la cochera de Bob que era el único que tenia una- por mas que le ruegues no te hará caso

-¿lo dices por ti?- contraataco

-por mi y por todos- lo miro molestos

-bueno chicos, es hora de comenzar a ensayar- intervino Roy yo le articule un "gracias" no me gustaba verlo pelear

-bien- Jackson se acerco al micrófono- esta canción esta dedicada a mi amiga Alice y a mi abuelita… te amo abue

Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

-esa canción es hermosa- le dije cuando terminaron

-¿de verdad te gusta? Yo la escribí y aquí con mi amigo Casanova y Roy compusimos la música

-es hermosa de…- entonces una visión vino a mi, hace mucho que no las tenia y era extraño

-¿Alice? ¡Alice!- me gritaban

-¡oh no!

-¿Alice estas bien?- me miro preocupado Jackson

-si, este… debo hacer una llamada- me levante de mi asiento- discúlpenme

Por ahí escuche un "¿Qué le pasa?" pero no le di importancia esto era mas importante, cuando estuve sola donde podría gritar a gusto, hice mi llamada.

-_hola_

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?- dije molesta

-_¿Qué hacemos o que?_

_-_se que están aquí

_-Alice por dios, no seas exagerada… solo queríamos visitarte _

-yo iba a irme en unos días

_-mejor di que no quieres vernos y ya… Bella hay cambio de planes- _escuche un "¿Por qué?"- _Alice no nos quiere aquí al parecer le molestamos, volvemos a casa_

-Rosalie no seas dramática no me molestan solo que me sorprende, mas bien ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?

_-te lo contaremos cuando te veamos… si es que quieres vernos por que con eso de que ya no nos quieres_

-ya pues calmate… ¿quieres que vaya por ustedes?

-_si quieres_

-esta bien, voy en unos momentos

Colgué, estas chicas a pesar de todo las extrañaba con locura, tenia que ir a ver a los muchachos y decirles que teníamos visitas.

-¿Alice estas bien?- me pregunto Jackson cuando entre- te fuiste algo alterada

-estoy bien, solo que… bueno mis hermanas me llamaron y vienen de visita

-¿Cómo sabe donde estas?

-pues no lo se, me lo dirán cuando lleguen ¿no te molesta verdad?

-no creo

-voy a ir por ellas al aeropuerto, regreso en un rato…

Salí rápidamente entonces me di cuenta que no tenia coche… tuve que regresarme.

-¿Jackson me prestas tu coche?- pregunte apenada

-si- saco las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón

-gracias- las tome y salí corriendo para ir por mis hermanas

**Pv. Jackson **

Esta chica era algo extraña, primero se queda mirando a la nada, despues sale corriendo diciendo que tiene que hace una llamada y ahora que sus hermanas llamaron y que tiene que ir por ella al aeropuerto… pero a pesar de todo ella era la mujer mas maravillosa que había conocido.

-¡la tierra llamando a Jackson!- me sacudió Frank- te trae loco

-¿Eh?

-dije que esa Alice te trae loquito

-no es cierto- evadí dándome la vuelta para comenzar a alzar y guardar todo

-amigo te conozco desde hace mucho y te juro que nunca te había visto asi

-Frank tiene razón- se metió Roy- ni siquiera con Lin estabas asi

-estas enamorado de ella

-Frank eso es ridículo hace un poco mas de una semana que la conocí, eso es imposible, además solo me esta ayudando en mi recuperación

-¿Cuál recuperación? Ya estas mas sano que un toro

-aun me duele tarado

-bien como digas, síguete engañando

Frank se dio la vuelta para ayudar a recoger todos los instrumentos y cables.

Él tenia razón estaba mejor, quizá ya no era necesario que me cuidaran pero no quería separarme de Alice, aun que suene loco me había enamorado de ella, pero sabia que era inalcanzable pues ella amaba a otro.

**Pv. Alice**

-¡Aliceeeee!- gritaron ambas al verme

-¡chicas!- parecíamos chicas en una mala película de los 90`s que corríamos en cámara lenta para abrazarnos- las extrañe mucho

-nosotras también, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien

-¿y ese tal chico que cuidas?- alzo la cejas sugestivamente- ¿Qué tal esta?

-bien

-ya dinos hermana ¿esta guapo?- me miro

-Rosalie no la agobies por que es capaz de regresarnos a Alaska

-Bella tiene razón Rose, calmate ¿eh?

-al menos nos lo vas a presentar ¿no?

-Rose

-esta bien esta bien… ¡dios!

-¿Dónde se van a quedar? No creo que Jackson tenga mucho espacio

-¡ajaja! ¿Con que se llama Jackson?- me dijo Rosalie- ¡quiero conocerlo! Tengo que darle mi aprobación no puede salir con mi hermana sin…

-Rose Rose Rose calmate- la detuve antes de que dijera cosas que no- el y so solo somos amigos y n-a-d-a-m-a-s

-si eso dices

-Rosalie deja a Alice en paz- Bella se puso frente a mi- entonces… ¿Dónde te estas quedando? Lo digo para ir a dejar las maletas ahí

-este… me estoy quedando en casa de Jackson

-¡uuuuh!

-¡Rose!- le reprendió mi hermana- bueno creo que nos quedaremos en un hotel

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

-un par de días- me respondió Rose- tu sabes, ordenes de Carlisle

-bueno chicas entonces vamos las llevare a un hotel déjame… ¡ay no! olvide mi bolso en casa de Bob

-¿Bob? ¿Quien es Bob? ¿Esponja?- pregunto Rosalie

-te hace daño estar con Emmett, no, es un amigo que hice aquí… pero creo que mejor voy a casa de Jackson seguramente se dio cuenta

-¿entonces iremos a verlo?

-Alice si quieres Rose y yo buscamos un hotel y despues te llamamos para decirte donde estamos hospedadas

-no es justo Bells, parece que Alice no quiere que conozcamos a su _amigo _

-no es eso Rosalie- rodee los ojos- bien vamos, pero son humanos asi que contrólense

-¿Por qué?- me miraron extrañadas

-son propensos a accidentes… se parecen a Bella de humana

-¡oye!

-lo siento Bella, pero era verdad

-bien

-bueno vámonos, la gente ah de pensar que están locas

-¿están? Estamos mijita

-bueno vámonos

Las tres salimos del aeropuerto rumbo a la cas de Jackson, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, no desconfiaba de mis hermanas, pero los accidentes suceden.

Pero que estoy diciendo parezco paranoica.

**Hola chicas ¿Que tal?**

**¡Que lindo Jackson! Creo que lo empiezo a amar jeje, bueno si supieran en quien me inspire para darle vida a ese bombón, aunque creo que algunas ya lo sabrán y más con las pistas bien obvias que les pongo jeje.**

**Bueno es hora de irme, solo un anuncio este miércoles que viene o sea el 2 de febrero entro a la skull, asi que tardare un poquito en actualizar de ahí en adelante, espero contar con toda su comprensión por que como saben la skull es primero al menos que me paguen por escribir . **

**Besitos muchachonas **

**Paulinita **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola nenas se que preguntan por Jasper pero pronto aparecerá… confíen en mi **

**GrISeL.3: Mija Jaspér es la pareja de Alice jeje, se que estaría mejor con Jackson pero todas sabemos que los hombres no piensan. **

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

Íbamos las tres en el coche de Jackson como siempre la que se quejaba era Rosalie por que el coche no era muy rápido y que necesitaba calibración por que soltaba mucho humo, mientras que Bella solo miraba por la ventana sin decir nada que no fuera para preguntarme algo, por eso es que la quería más y era mi hermana favorita.

Aparque frente al edificio y me baje.

-vamos

-¿el vive aquí?- pregunto Rose- se ve bonito

-Rose deja de criticar

-¡solo dije que era bonito!

-vamos Rose

Bella le tomo la mano y la arrastro hacia dentro del edificio yo las seguí ellas se quedaron enfrente del elevador para esperarme, entramos y nos bajamos en el quinto piso.

Llegamos a su departamento y toque la puerta, por dentro se oyó un "esta abierto" y gire el pomo.

-Rosalie se que es muy difícil para ti pero por favor controla tu carácter

-lo prometo Alice, tampoco soy tan mala

-bien

Entramos las tres y en la pequeña sala ahí estaban Jackson, Frank y Roy, platicando cuando nos escucharon los ojos de mis amigos se abrieron de par en par.

-les presento a mis hermanas- las señale- ella es Bella y Rosalie

-Rosalie Hale mucho gusto- les sonrió de la forma que siempre hacia para llamar la atención

-Bella Swan

-¡Wow! Que preciosidad de hermanas tienes- como siempre Frank con sus comentarios tan correctos

-chicas les presento a Frank el mas lindo de mis amigos

-mucho gusto- dijeron ambas

-este es Roy y el es Jackson es a quien estoy acompañando

-un placer chicas

Ellos no podían quitar los ojos de mis hermanas, se que era mucho para sus ojos humanos pues que querían.

-Jackson- le hable el me miro- ¿de casualidad encontraste mi rostro en la casa de Bob?

-este… si, esta en la sala

Me di un tope en la cara

-Jackson estamos en la sala

-oh si- apenado comenzó a buscar por la sala pero de reojo veía mis hermanas hasta que vi en su mano mi bolsa- toma

-gracias- lo tome- bueno iré a llevar a mis hermanas a un hotel para que se hospeden…

-¿y por que no se quedan en mi casa Alice?- me dijo Frank- tengo espacio de sobra

-eres muy amable Frank pero no, nos vemos chicos

Arrastre a Bella y Rose lejos de ahí si seguían dentro les provocarían paro cardiaco a los pobres.

-se ven amables- dijo Bella

-me cayo bien Frank, me recuerda a Emmett hasta cierto punto- dijo Rose ya dentro del elevador- ¿viste como nos miraban? Parecía que no habían visto a una mujer en siglos

-Rose sabes que para los humanos somos hermosos- le dije

-el tal Jackson no es feo, me gusta el contraste de su piel con su pelo y ojos lo hacen ver mas atractivo… ¿en serio no te gusta?

El elevador se abrió dejándonos salir

-es buen chico

-¿eso es un si?

-no Rose es un no, sabes que yo amo a Jasper- dije entrando al auto

-te dije que se molestaría- la regaño Bella para despues entrar en la parte trasera

-lo siento si- Rose se subió en lado del copiloto- solo quiero que seas feliz

-ya te dije mientras el lo sea yo lo soy

-no me gusta tu sacrificio Alice –esta vez me dijo Bella

-no se preocupen por mi chicas se que estaré bien

-lo olvidaba… tu eres las psíquica

-lo soy, solo confíen en mi ¿si?- ellas ya no siguieron con el tema, y nos fuimos al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Hicimos la reservación a la habitación que compartirían mis hermanas, no había mucho que hacer puesto que era un lugar algo aburrido y mejor nos pusimos a platicar cosas que me había perdido en estas semanas que no estuve con ellos.

-¿a poco Emmett rompió otro jarrón?-pregunte

-si, hubieras visto al pobre Emmett escondiéndose de Esme por 5 días, y al final ella ni le dijo nada solamente le pidió que se lo repusiera-

Nos juntamos en risas no había nada mas que contar, Bella seguía contándome sobre el nuevo coche que le había regalado Edward a pesar de que ella se quejaba de que ya tenia uno, pero no el señor Cullen tenia que hacer lo que quería, me reí por su enojo entonces Rose me vio y ahí fue donde la risa se me fue.

-Alice ya en buena onda, ¿aun tienes esperanza de que Jasper vuelva?- me dolió su pregunta tan directa.

-quizá Rose, no lo se

-¿no has visto nada?

Suspire tenia que decirles la verdad

-eh bloqueado cada visión que se ha presentado que tenga que ver con el… lo eh hecho por meses

-eso no es bueno Alice- me regaño Bella- ¿ya no lo amas?

-¿y ahora amas a Jackson?- me miro Rose, entusiasmada a pesar de todo ella también le había herido la ida de Jasper pero creo que lo podía disimular mejor que yo

-si y no Rose… mira Jackson es un buen amigo y… mas de una vez ha mostrado su interés por mi pero ya le deje claro que amo a otro

-si lo note cuando llegamos- dijo Rose- se veía que te ama

-no lo se, pero tampoco quiero herirlo por que a pesar de todo le eh tomado un gran aprecio es un gran chico- no pude evitar sonreír

-¡aja! ¡te vi Alice! ¡te vi!

-¿Qué? ¡Que!

-sonreíste con una idiota… ¡te gusta!

-¿estas loca? Ya te dije que amo a Jasper

-pero yo no dije que amabas a Jackson- se cruzo de brazos- dije que te gustaba, además puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo ¿verdad Bells?

-si, gracias Rosalie- respondió Bella con sarcasmo

-eso es imposible

-mira Alice se que es raro pero quizá hayas hecho una conexión con Jackson y sientas algo por el, pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de amar a Jasper

-no es asi, será mejor que dejemos el tema ¿si?

Estaba confundida ¿y si Rosalie tenia razón? Tenia que admitir que Jackson era guapo y buen hombre que ha sufrido mucho en tan poco tiempo hasta cierto punto le había tomado algo de cariño pero eso de amarlo… no creo.

-¿Cuándo regresaran?- les pregunte, Rosalie frunció el seño seguramente estaba molesta por esto pero Bella fue mas amable

-mañana

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-solo vinimos a ver que tal estabas, además ¿tu crees que Rose y Emmett pueden estar separados mucho tiempo?

-¡ay hola! ¡Que tú no vendes piñas ¿eh?

-bueno ambas los extrañamos, por eso

-oh

-no te preocupes vendremos a visitarte pronto

-gracias chicas, prometo que estaré con ustedes en un par de semanas

Nos dimos un abrazo, de verdad extrañaba mucho a mis hermanas pero ahora tenia un trabajo que hacer…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente fui a dejar Bella y Rosalie al aeropuerto, nos despedimos despues de una larga y dramática despedida de telenovela, pero no podía evitarlo las iba a extrañar.

Despues de que el avión saliera, me fui a casa de Jackson me había sentido mal por que prácticamente le robe el coche todo el día de ayer.

-¿Jackson?- pregunte en cuanto entre

-¡en la cocina!- me grito

-hola- salude- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, como un toro – se golpeo el pecho, pero tosió

-oh si claro

-jeje lo se, ¿y tus hermanas?

-veo que te gustaron verdad

-este… no que va… lo digo por Frank, que parece que quedo encantado con Bella

-eso lo note- me reí- lastima que sea casada, no solo ella también Rose

-¿casadas? ¿Tan jóvenes?

-no lo son tanto

-¿Qué edad tienen?- me pregunto curioso, no le podía decir que Rose mas de 100 años pero Bella al menos tiene unos 24 años

-¡ahm!.. Rose 22 y Bella 20

-¡wow! Tu eres la mas joven

-si- _ni tanto_

-¿y no te gustaría casarte?- me pregunto poniendo los brazos sobre la barra y mirándome intensamente

-este… si… pero aun no me siento lista- _si supiera cuantas veces me eh casado_

-eso es bueno, supongo que primera querrás terminar tu carrera para poder independizarte

-si por ahora es eso lo que quiero

-me parece bien

Me parece que me miraba intensamente por que sus ojos verdes se notaron mas brillosos era algo que siempre me había atraído la atención, la forma en que me miraba era tan dulce y protectora, algo dentro de mi se movió sentía que mi corazón muerto comenzaba a latir como hace años no lo hacia… pero que es lo que hago… yo amo a Jasper… el era el único hombre para mi… pero las palabras de Rose venían a mi mente… _una persona puede amar a dos personas…_ podría ser yo una de esas personas.

-eres tan hermosa Alice

-¿Qué?- susurre

-tus ojos me hipnotizan… eres tan…-no pudo decir mas por que sus labios están sobre los míos.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida pero aun no me alejaba, sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos, por un momento sentí la dicha de disfrutar su calor… respondí el beso… moví mis labios suavemente, era consiente de que mi fuerza era mayor a la suya.

Ahora entendía el placer que sentía Edward cuando besaba a Bella, pero cuando el abrió su boca para intensificar el beso, una ola de frenesí me invadió…

Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en el… mi garganta ardió…

¡No! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Lo empuje suavemente pero aun asi con dureza

-lo siento… Alice… yo…

-aléjate- me hice hacia atrás, aun me ardía la garganta no quería ponerlo en peligro-en serio… debo irme…

A paso humano, salí del departamento, tenia que ir de caza rápidamente…

**Pv. Jackson **

Sentir sus labios… sin importar lo fríos que eran, era algo que venia queriendo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía.

Pero esta vez que me vino la oportunidad lo hice, lo mejor de todo era que ella me respondió por un momento creí que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, pero cuando me alejo- que debo decir que la mujer tiene fuerza- todo se me vino abajo.

-lo siento… Alice…yo

Pero ella se retrocedió dejándome ahí parado con el corazón roto

-¡soy un idiota!- me jale el pelo de frustración- ¿Qué eh hecho?

Había arruinado lo único bueno que tenia en la vida y todo por mis estúpidas hormonas.

Deje mi comida tal cual, se me había quitado el hambre

Fui al sofá para esperarla, tenia que pedirle disculpas y si ella decidiría irse no la detendría yo mismo me lo había buscado.

.

.

Los rayos de sol me dieron en la cara, era extraño que saliera el sol pero a la vez era bueno, me levante con un fuerte dolor de espalda causado por haber dormido toda la noche en el sofá esperándola.

Fui a la habitación de Alice con la esperanza de que ella estuviera aquí pero cuando fui a su cuarto la puerta estaba abierta eso quería decir que no había llegado a dormir, decepcionado me fui a trabajar

.

.

Pasaron dos días de los que no supe de Alice, me sentía extraño no tenerla cerca, me había hecho tan dependiente a ella que ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

Estaba en la cocina haciéndome el desayuno cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, a lo mejor era Frank que venia a molestar como siempre. Pero cuando una pequeña cabellera negra entro con la mirada gacha

-Alice- dije emocionado

-hola- me sonrió

-Alice, perdón… de verdad lo siento

-no te preocupes… esta todo bien

-¿en serio? ¿No esta enfadada?

-no, creo que solo fue la emoción del momento- me sonrió

-gracias Alice eres maravillosa

-no hay de que

-solo me queda algo que preguntarte

-adelante

-¿Dónde estuviste estos dos casi tres días? - ella se tenso pero sonrió

-nada solo… quería pensar las cosas, estuve en un hotel no te preocupes

-que bueno… estaba muy preocupado- me acerque a ella- no debiste haberte ido asi

-ya te dije que no te preocupes se defenderme sola, ¿ok?

Le di unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de irme a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno.

-¿quieres desayunar?

-no gracias, desayune antes de venir

-entonces acompáñame no quiero estar solito

Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada

-esta bien

Me prepare mi desayuno, volví a ofrecerle pero igual se negó. Nos mezclamos en una plática amena pero sin tocar el tema del cual a ambos nos incomodaba

.

Entonces el timbre sonó y Alice se tenso mirando la puerta

-¿Que pasa?

-eh...nada

Fui abrir la puerta, cuando la abrí frente mío había un hombre alto y rubio con expresión de dolor.

-¿Se encuentra Alice aqui?

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Jasper apareció! Por que es obvio que es el jeje, para las chicas que me lo exigían aquí esta, ya veremos como reacciona Alice, uf no saben lo que se viene… no crean que me eh olvidado de María… ¿adivinan que hará?**

**Próximo capitulo Jasper pov. **

**Muchas gracias chicas por todos sus reviews… no coman ansias Jasper saldrá en el capitulo que viene... toda su velda… ahora si sabremos que paso con este sexy vampiro…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama…**

**¡Qué tal chicas! Se quedaron con la emoción de que por fin apareció Jasper… jeje… esa era la idea… ahora este capitulo trata de lo que hizo Jasper a través de todos los meses, esto incluye también los dos días que estuvieron Bella y Rose con Alice… asi que no estarán ahí para darle sus pataditas por haber abandonado a Alice- en especial Rose-… bueno aquí se los dejo **

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

**Pv. Jasper**

Aquí estaba de nuevo en medio de la nada buscando que hacer, había pasado tanto desde que me había sentido en un hogar y ahora estoy aquí buscando a donde ir… bueno mas bien a donde ir por que María estaba conmigo… ¿pero no era eso lo que quería?

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto llegando a mi lado

-no lo se, ¿tu que opinas?

-bueno que tal si vamos a Uruguay

-¿Por qué ahí?- pregunte sin mirarla

-pues por que no eh ido ahí, dicen que es muy bonito además de que habrá buenas presas

-esta bien, vamos

Comenzamos a correr hacia el sur, mientras recorríamos el paisaje no pude evitar acordarme de mi Alice… ¿Cómo estará? Se que la familia la apoyaría pero se que aunque fingiera estar bien sufriría, pero ella misma me dijo que debía descubrir el mundo, que fuera libre de cualquier atadura, pero me sorprendió que lo dijera… de una manera tan diferente de cómo debería ser.

En ningún momento sentí una emoción negativa hacia mi, lo único que podía ver era el amor que me tenia… por un momento pensé no irme pero… ¿Por qué esa necesidad de separarme?

-¡Jasper cuidado!- me grito María

-que…- mi frase fue interrumpida cuando me impacte contra un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad- ¡demonios!

-¿estas bien?

-obvio que si, lo siento por el árbol

-¿Por qué estabas tan distraído?

-pensaba solamente- continúe con mi carrera

-espera… ¿Qué pensabas?

-nada

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- frunció el seño- has cambiado… recuerdo que antes nada se te iba… eras mas perceptivo

-cambie si- continúe corriendo estaba comenzando a pensar que esto era mala idea…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Primer Mes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Según yo no había sido buena idea pero aun asi no regresaba, tenia miedo, si mucho miedo de que si regreso los Cullen no me acepten yo los había traicionado al escoger este tipo de vida a la que ellos me comenzaban a enseñar, pero había sido débil… y lo peor de todo no había tenido el valor de beber sangre humana. Hubo varios intentos en los que trate de matar a alguien pero no podía cuando tenia mi presa enfrente mío veía la cara de Alice su decepción cuando trataba de hacerlo y no podía avanzar mas.

Y mejor dejaba las cosas como están, retirándome de ahí

María estaba furiosa conmigo cada momento me reprochaba que no tenia sentido irme de ahí si seguía con la misma cantaleta

_-por dios Jasper, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- me gruño cuando de nuevo rechace el alimento que ella me había conseguido _

_-nada_

_-esto no tiene sentido, de verdad- me decía siempre antes de alejarse de mi, pero yo seguía tras de ella, ¿Por qué? Quizá era el miedo a sentirme solo_

.

.

_**Segundo Mes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Otro mes más… mi vida era una porquería…

Tal vez había conseguido viajar y conocer todo el mundo, tuve la suerte de pelearme con una anaconda cuando fuimos a África… me dio nostalgia recordar que ese era el sueño de Emmett podía imaginarlo peleando y haciendo bromas, Rosalie aguantando todo las estupideces de su esposo, Edward como siempre junto a Bella cuidando que no se lastime – como si eso fuera posible pero al parecer hay cosas que no cambian-, Carlisle y Esme juntos viendo con orgullo a su familia y por ultimo mi Alice… ella es la que mas me dolía recordar, podía verla en mente corriendo por la selva buscando su presa, saltando entre las ramas mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona o sus pucheros cuando me pedía que cazara yo por ella, no había nada que no podría negarle.

Los demás continentes no les halle chiste, ¿Por qué no me interesaba?... ¡maldición! Yo sabía la respuesta…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tercer Mes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya no lo podía soportar esto era horrible, que sentido tenia esto, me había equivocado totalmente de haberme ido de su lado…

Siempre me preguntaba si ella pensaba en mí, si me veía en sus visiones, o me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella…

No podía mas, regresaría… lo único que me quedaba era decírselo a María, no iba ser fácil por que ella era como mi amiga o algo asi. Pues habíamos pasado estos meses juntos que habíamos desarrollado algo asi como amistad pero temía que si me iba todo eso acabaría… pero eso no me importaba, que mas me daba.

-María- le llame

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la pequeña cabaña en la que estábamos, habíamos encontrado este lugar cuando llegamos a Monterrey, estaba algo sucia pero solamente nos refugiábamos aquí cuando anochecía.

-¿Qué?

-tengo algo que decirte- me sorprendió que ella comenzara a reir

-ya se lo que me vas a decir… que te vas- me dijo con voz aburrida- esto parece un deja vu

-sea deja vu o no, tienes razón… me voy

Ella suspiro y se levanto de su asiento para enfrentarme

-esta vez… ¿Por qué razón te iras?

-no se ni por que te digo esto pero creo que debes saberlo… me equivoque, jamás debí irme de mi hogar, abandonar lo que realmente me importaba…

-¿y también por la enana esa?

-no la llames asi… para tu información se llama Alice

-como sea… veo que eres muy débil no pudiste soportar ni un mes sin irte como nena a beber sangre de animal…

-no quise traicionar lo que los Cullen me han enseñado- interrumpí

-¡tonterías!

-no me importa lo que pienses, solo te quería decir por educación… me voy María- me di la vuelta peor la mano de María me detuvo, la mire se veía furiosa

-de una vez te lo advierto vampiro de pacotilla, no voy a dejar que esto se quede asi… me las pagaras muy caro

-no me amenaces…- gruñí- suerte

Salí corriendo de ahí, con un nuevo sentimiento de esperanza fui hacia mi Alice… el amor de mi vida

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tiempo actual**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

De nuevo como hace tres meses estaba frente a la casa donde estaban todos, observe un momento el lugar no había cambiado mucho eso era bueno.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Entrar?... pero que digo seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de mi presencia

Suspire y di unos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando estuve cerca me disponía a tocar cuando…

-¡que haces aquí!- Emmett me había estampado contra el árbol ya era la segunda vez…

-Emmett espera- dije tratando de zafarme

-no… que no te basto con lastimar a nuestra hermana ahora vienes y te apareces

-Em…

-Emmett déjalo

-pero Carlisle…

-solo hazlo Emmett

El me soltó y se alejo de mi yo los mire a todos, ahí estaban pero note que hacían falta tres… Rose, Bella y… y Alice

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- pregunte al borde del pánico

-se fue… se fue por que tu la dejaste, y sabes ella esta mejor ahora sin ti

-¡basta Emmett!

-¿Por qué Carlisle?... a caso el no la dejo, por irse con esa para hacerle de vampiro malo- Emmett me dijo eso con todo el desprecio que pudo sacar- asi que para que decirle

-¡se que cometí un error idiota!- le grite- pero a caso no crees que no estoy arrepentido por todas las estupideces que hice

Me sentía a parte de molesto, frustrado… frustrado por que por mi culpa Alice se había ido… ¿pero a donde?

-¿Dónde esta? Tengo que ir con ella

-¡juras que te vamos a decir!

Ignore a Emmett y me enfoque en Carlisle

-por favor…

-lo siento Jasper, no puedo se lo prometí a Alice

-pero… pero- trate de acercarme a el pero Emmett me intercepto

-ya oíste al jefe- se cruzo de brazos- ahora vete

Gruñí por que estaba comenzando a desesperarme y juro que si volvía abrir el pico no dudaría en atacarlo

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Un taxi?

-¡ahora si!

Me lance a Emmett y lo estampe contra el suelo, el logro defenderse pero aun asi seguía debajo de mí

-¡ahora si te vas a callar!

-¿eso crees?- no pude descifrar lo que me quería decir por que su puño se impacto en mi cara lanzándome del otro lado

-¡Emmett basta! ¡Edward sujeta a Jasper!

Me levante para atacar a mi disque hermano, pero los brazos de Edward me sujetaron impidiéndome seguir. Emmett obedeció la orden de Carlisle pero aun yo lo seguía viendo todo rojo, como era posible que se atreviera a hablarme asi… bueno cometí un error pero no podía ver que en verdad lo sentía.

-relájate Jasper- me susurro Edward

-lo siento

-lo se

Lo mire para ver si mis oídos no me estaban engañando, en su rostro mostraba su sinceridad

-gracias

-¿estas más tranquilo?- me pregunto Carlisle acercados a nosotros

-si, creo

-bueno… si Emmett se comporta, puedes entrar

Edward me soltó, y todos caminamos dentro de la casa, Emmett venia detrás de nosotros y por su emociones sabia que no estaba nada contento. Dentro de la casa estaba Esme sentada en uno de los sillones, su rostro mostraba preocupación seguramente había escuchado nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento. Cuando me acerque a ella, se levanto y pensé que me daría un golpe o algo asi pero no, al contrario me rodeo con su brazos en un abrazo no pude evitar sentir nostalgia por que por poco pierdo todo esto.

-Jasper que bueno que regresaste hijo

-gracias Esme- mire ambos lados pero seguía sin ver a las chicas- ¿y Rosalie y Bella?

Observe como todos se veían entre si, sentía que me ocultaban algo

-salieron unos días… ya sabes cosas de chicas-comenzó a reir de manera nerviosa- ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien… en todo lo que se conlleva pero desde un principio sentía que esto estaba mal

-¿y por que no regresaste?- pregunto Emmett

-no sabia que hacer, pensé que si regresaba al poco tiempo de irme… no se me rechazarían, y conforme paso el tiempo me di cuenta que no podía vivir de esa vida… lo mas gracioso de todo es que jamás pude dejar la dieta- reí por mi propia estupidez- no pude hacerlo, cada vez que lo intentaba veía la decepción en sus ojos. Despues de mucho pensarlo decidi regresar… sobre todo por que no podía dejar de extrañar a Alice… por favor díganme donde esta

-¿y que paso con María?- ahora fue Edward el que pregunto

-no lo se, la deje en Monterrey…

-¿estas seguro?

-si, cuando me aleje de ahí no vi indicios de que se fuera a ir de ese lugar… ahora si me pueden decir ¿donde esta?

Había algo raro aquí, se sentía el ambiente muy extraño no solo por que tenía mi capaz de sentir emociones sabia que algo andaba mal

-díganme la verdad

-es la verdad

-ah si… ¿Dónde esa Alice?

-sabes que no podemos decírtelo

-¡por que!- me levante furioso- ¡tengo que verla!

-¡Jasper calmate!

-¡no me voy a calmar! Que no ven que sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido, que me es difícil estar aquí sin saber donde esta… se que no lo merezco pero necesito que me perdone y que me vuelva a aceptar

Mire a todos que aun seguían con la duda en sus ojos

-bien- camine tumbo a la puerta- si no me quieren decir, tendré que buscarla yo por mi cuenta

Salí de la casa con la meta de encontrar a Alice, no di ni dos pasos cuando Edward estaba detrás de mí

-espera

-¿Qué quieres?

-que temperamento- me sonrió- te voy a ayudar, se exactamente lo que estas pensando asi que no me digas que no se lo que sientes por que es asi, ¿recuerdas lo que yo le hice a Bella? Ahora la historia se repite contigo, por eso me siento con la obligación de ayudarte a resolver tu problema- saco algo de su bolsillo- toma- me tendió un papel yo lo tome

-¿que es esto?

-la dirección de donde se encuentra Alice, ella esta en Inglaterra… pero hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Qué cosa?

-buena ella ahora esta en casa de un joven, lo esta cuidando al parecer ella lo rescato o algo asi… Bella no me dio muchos detalles

-¿Bella? Por que… Bella y Rose están con ella

-si, por favor no te enfades con nadie solamente estábamos ayudando a Alice

-esta bien Edward

-sobre todo… ten paciencia con el chico el no tiene la culpa de nada- asentí- suerte

-gracias Edward- le di un abrazo- te prometo que hare las cosas bien

-mas te vale que lo hagas- no sonó como amenaza sino como un consejo

Le pedí prestado unos de los autos para poder ir al aeropuerto, Edward no renegó al prestarme su volvo. Conduje lo mas rápido hacia la terminal, tome el primer vuelo mas próximo hacia Inglaterra…

.

.

El vuelo me canso, bueno no canso físicamente estaba demasiado nervioso por que por fin despues de tanto tiempo vería a mi Alice de nuevo. Tome un taxi y le di la dirección, le pregunte que si estaba muy lejos y me dijo que un poco ya que estaba en la zona mas retirada de la ciudad, me frustre de inmediato mas tiempo de espera.

Lo único que hice es cerrar los ojos e imaginar todos los momentos felices que compartimos, desde los hermosos momentos en el que nos conocimos desde el primer momento que la vi supe que mi vida cambiaria, su sonrisa, las veces que estábamos juntos, como nos complementábamos el uno al otro…

-llegamos señor

Abrí mis ojos, estaba frente a un pequeño edificio… ¿Alice esta aquí?

-gracias- le pague al taxista y baje del automóvil

Camine dentro, y desde la puerta pude oler su aroma… tan exquisito… no había dudas ella estaba aquí

No quise tomar el elevador, asi que me cerciore que no había nadie y corrí de manera veloz hacia el piso en donde estaba el departamento. Justo cuando iba llegando no pude evitar sentir los nervios que venia conteniendo desde un principio.

Tome unas pequeñas innecesarias respiraciones antes de tocar el timbre…

¿Y si no me perdonaba? ¿Y si me rechazaba? No podría vivir con el odio de Alice

Se abrió la puerta y un joven de cabello negro apareció de ella, me miro de manera extraña, seguramente este era el chico al que Alice cuidaba.

-¿esta Alice?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca

El me miro con el seño fruncido pero antes de responderme, mi rayo de sol salió detrás de la puerta

-estoy aquí Jasper

En cuanto oí su voz sentí que volvía a la vida

**¡Oh por fin se encontraron! Bueno esto fue una pequeña mirada desde el punto de vista de Jasper todo lo que mi pobrecillo sufrió, solo espero que les haya gustado… solo que hay una mala noticia… si a esta historia también le falta poco para llegar a su fin, a lo mucho otros 6 capítulos mas, solo tengo un sueño si podrían ayudarme a llegar a los 100 reviews… se que pido demasiado… pero me alegraría mucho si pudiéramos, si no… pus ni modo al igual estaré feliz.**

**Bueno espero contar con su apoyo**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama…**

**Gracias a ustedes por sus reviews, me dio gusto que les haya gustado el Jasper POV pero este aun continúa **

**annie: Mija tu correo no salió inténtalo de nuevo pero si quieres solo ponme el principio sin escribir el arroba y el Hotmail**

**Saben que nenas las adoro... por eso ahorita que apenas lei mis reviews que fueron mas de 10... aqui les dejo su premio... ya se dieron cuenta que no ha pasado ni una semana ¿eh?... gracias de verdad por sus comentarios... disfruten el capitulo...**

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

**Pv. Jasper**

En cuanto la vi parada frente mío, sentí que la vida me volvió de nuevo… ahora venia la parte mas difícil hacer que me perdonara y que regresara conmigo.

-Alice- quería decir mas cosas pero todas se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta

-Jasper- lentamente fue caminando hacia mi- ¿Qué quieres?- en su pregunta no había reproche ni enojo cosas que hubiera esperado al contrario solo había curiosidad.

Abrí mi boca pero no salió nada, mire al chico que solo nos miraba a ella y a mi como que analizando quien era yo.

-quiero hablar contigo- esto era mas difícil de lo que pensé, pase horas en una avión y no se me ocurrió pensar en un dialogo

-¿de que?

-… a solas- le dije mirando al joven

-ah- al parecer ella también se dio cuenta de su presencia- Jackson saldré un momento, no tardare- el asintió y Alice le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir pasando por mi lado pero sin tan siquiera mirarme, eso me dolió.

_Bueno que pensabas ¿Qué te recibiría con los brazos abiertos?_

Antes de que pudiera responderme a mi mismo, ella salió corriendo por la puerta que había atrás, sin pensarlo la seguí. No sabia a donde se dirigía solo veía que pasaba de un árbol a otro fue cuando me di cuenta que estábamos en un bosque… que distraído soy… de repente ella se detuvo haciendo que casi la arrollara. Se dio la vuelta seguramente esperando a que yo hablara.

-bien… te escucho

-no se que decir- era la verdad- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

-no lo se Jasper- suspire, había extrañado el oír mi nombre de sus labios- ni si quiera sabia que ibas a venir

-¿no me viste?

-no, hace tiempo que eh bloqueado las visiones cuando de ti se trata

-¿Por qué?- me acerque a ella, dolido por su confesión ella se alejo abrazándose a ella misma

-¿Por qué?... ¿me preguntas por que?... ¿crees que me hubiera gustado ver con como te la pasabas en grande con aquella?, ¿que me gusta sufrir? – sentía su voz quebrarse con aquello- pues no Jasper, no quería ver eso… no quería ver como estabas mejor si mi

¿Mejor sin ella? ¿Ella pensaba que estaba mejor sin ella? Esa era la idiotez mas grande del mundo jamás en mi vida estaré mejor sin ella, me acerque a Alice en un movimiento rápido y la tome en mis brazos, fue un movimiento rápido que ella no vio venir pero en cuanto me sintió comenzó a querer soltarse pero en lugar de alejarme la estreche mas contra mi.

-suéltame- sabía que usaba todas su fuerzas, pero aun era mas fuerte que ella

-no lo hare Alice

-no Jasper… ya no me hagas esto, vete y se feliz- aun seguía empujando- quiero que lo seas

-en estos momentos lo soy

-no, no lo eres… se que no te gusta la vida que llevábamos- seguían sus inútiles esfuerzos pero esta vez se notaban mas débiles fue cuando sentí que sollozaba, eso me rompía el alma- por eso quiero que vivas a tu modo… María te hará feliz

-Mary Alice Brandon- la separe pero solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos- ¿en ningún momento te has preguntado por que estoy aquí?- negó- eso pensé, desde el primer momento que te deje supe que no seria feliz… mucho menos con María… pero aun asi me fui por que quería saber en parte si tenias razón cuando me dijiste todo aquello en el bosque, ¿pero sabes que amor? Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero te equivocaste… no paso ni un mes cuando ya sentía este vacio en mi pecho ese mismo que tu llenas con tan solo su presencia.

-¿entonces por que no regrésate?- esta vez si había reproche en su pregunta

-por que soy un idiota cobarde, cuando supe que no podía vivir mas sin ti pensé en regresar, peo fue ahí cuando las dudas y el temor de que tu me rechazaras me invadía, por eso no regrese

-mejor di por que no querías dejar a María- comenzó de nuevo a querer separarse de mi, pero igual no la deje

-me encanta cuando te pones celosa- se que era una mala idea burlarme de ella en esta situación, pero me daba cuenta por sus celos que aun me amaba- pero no es asi, te juro que no sabia que hacer si regresaba y me decías que ya no me querías… te juro que moriría, ese era mi temor, al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que no tenia caso seguirme engañando… por eso regrese

-¿y tus ganas de conocer el mundo? ¿Y la dieta diferente?

-conocí el mundo si, recuérdame llevarte a áfrica-ella frunció el seño- y corazón, por si no te has dado cuenta en ningún momento cambie mi dieta, mira mis ojos no son rojos como se supone que deberían de ser

-¿Por qué?

-te diré que una vez lo intente, pero justo en ese momento aparecía tu cara y me daba cuenta que eso estaba mal muy mal, no podía defraudarte de esa manera era como si te traicionara aunque ya lo había hecho, por eso regrese a Sitka para rogarte que me dieras otra oportunidad pero cuando llegue no estabas y nadie me quería decir donde estabas… bueno eso fue despues de que Emmett me atacara

-¿Emmett te ataco?-sentí la preocupación en su voz, eso me hizo sonreír- que bueno- me sonrisa se borro y mejor continúe

-trate por todos los medios que me dijeran donde estabas pero no podía sacarles nada, en ese momento me sentía enojado, frustrado y herido por que no me quisieran ayudar pero tenían razón yo había arruinado las cosas y tenia que hacer las cosas solo.

-¿entonces como supiste que estaba aquí?

-Em… una palomita me lo dijo

-¿fue Edward verdad?- dijo molesta- juro que cuando lo vea… me las va a pagar… no me importa dejar a Bella viuda

-Alice eso no importa, solo quiero que me perdones… se que fui un tonto egoísta que solo pensaba en mi y se dejo influenciar por una mujer que antes lo había traicionado… por favor Alice dime que podrás perdonarme

-no lo se Jasper… yo… sufrí mucho además tengo un deber ahorita con Jackson

-¿Jackson? Era el chico ese… Edward me dijo que lo estabas cuidando

-si… el ha sido muy bueno conmigo también

-ya veo- separe mis brazos de ella y me aleje- veo que eh llegado tarde, te hice mucho daño… no debí creer que aun esperarías por mi, tu también mereces ser feliz además por la cara que tenia el cuando te pedí hablar a solas… era amor, lo sentí y no me di cuenta hasta ahorita… me da gusto por ti Alice, solo ten mucho cuidado es un humano sabes que son mas frágiles

Di dos pasos hacia atrás pero ella no se movió de su lugar, solamente me miraba con el seño fruncido, yo tenia razón ella había encontrado a alguien especial que seguramente seria mejor que yo y no huiría con la primera que se lo pide, le di un ultimo vistazo antes de darme la vuelta.

Iba a paso humano, no tenia prisa de nada fue cuando sentí una mano que sujetaba la mía mire mi mano y luego a la dueña de la otra que solo me aun miraba con el seño fruncido.

-¿A dónde demonios vas?

-pues… yo…

-¿me dejabas de nuevo?- me dijo molesta pero había algo en su tomo que me hacia sentir confiado

-no, pero yo pensé

-¿pensaste?... mis calzones, ni siquiera me dejaste responder nada, diste todo por hecho

-pero tu dijiste que Jackson…

-si se lo que dije- me interrumpió- pero eso no quiere decir que ya seamos algo- suspiro- mira Jasper se que cometiste un error y puede que yo misma te haya empujado a ello… pues es que no quería que fueras infeliz siempre pensé que te habías acostumbrado al tipo de vida que llevábamos, pero cuando esa apareció algo de mi me decía que tu querrías la vida que lleva ella mas que la de nuestra familia eso me hizo creer que preferirías estar con ella en vez de conmigo… se que fue una estupidez

-lo fue- tome sus manos quería volver a sentirla- no tanto tuya si no mía también, Alice de verdad lo siento… ¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Ella cerro los ojos, parecía que pensaba lo que iba a decir… ojala y no fuera nada malo… pero cuando vi su sonrisa maligna me imagine lo peor.

-bueno… para empezar deberías comprarme un bolso Gucci nuevo edición limitada que vi la tienda ayer y del cual solo existen 100 en el mundo, despues tráeme un puma blanco de las montañas por que siempre eh querido cazar uno, un viaje por el resto del mundo en un jate, una pequeña isla como la de Esme pero yo la quiero por las Bahamas con triangulo incluido tengo ganas de ver que hay por ahí…

-¿Qué mas? Todo será tuyo- sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-y por ultimo que tal si me besas

Yo no podía con la felicidad que sentía en este momento, acerque mi rostro hacia ella y choque mis labios con los suyos había extrañado tanto esa sensación cuando nos besábamos, ella levanto sus brazos para poder enredarlos en mi cuello para atraerme mas a ella, lo bueno de ser inmortales es que no necesitábamos el aire para sobrevivir por que aunque lo necesitara no me separaría de ella, pero era necesario ahora para lo que tenia que decir

-te amo Alice

-ahora si me hiciste esperar mucho mas- fueron sus palabras

-de nuevo mis disculpas señorita- volví a tomarla en brazos apretándola- te amo te amo te amo

-yo también Jasper no sabes todo lo que te extrañe, peo yo sabia que ibas a regresar

-¿Cómo?

-algo dentro de mi me lo decía y no solo por que soy psíquica, por eso jamás me deprimí como todos lo esperaban yo tenia la confianza en ello

-te juro que jamás te volveré a fallar de esa manera, me ha quedado mas que claro que no importa si coma tierra mientras estés a mi lado todo esta bien- volví a besarla pero esta vez fue mas corto el beso-¿eso quiere decir que ya no vas a querer tu isla con todo y triangulo y tu puma blanco?- ella soltó una carcajada

-ok pero eso si, quiero mi bolso Gucci de edición limitada

-sabes que eso para mi no será problema amor- volví a darle besos por todo su rostro, jamás me cansaría de hacerlo había pasado mas de tres meses lejos de ella- ¿volverás conmigo con los demás?

-no puedo Jasper- mi sonrisa se borro- tengo un deber aquí

-pero a caso lo cuidabas por que el estaba enfermo, hace rato lo vi y estaba bastante bien

-Jasper su daño es interior no puedo irme hasta que este 100 % segura de que ya no me necesita, cuando eso pase regresare

-¿y yo que hare mientras eso pasa?- dije preocupado- no puedo irme y tampoco quiero quedarme para ver como otro chico te rodea

-amor por favor, el es mi amigo y nada mas… tu eres el amor de mi existencia

-pero el no te ve asi- me cruce de brazos molesto

-lo se, pero no me importa por que estoy segura de lo que siento

-pero Alice…

-nada de peros Jasper, me tienes que esperar por que si no…- levanto su puño para enfatizar su punto

-bien lo hare, pero no prometo ser amable

-eso me basta- me volvió abrazar pero ahora esta vez ella era la que me llenaba de besos el rostro- te amo

-yo también

La bese de nuevo, jamás me había sentido mas feliz en mi vida

**Pv. Jackson**

La desesperación me tenia aun despierto, habían pasado mas de 8 horas desde que Alice se fue con ese tal Jasper, ¿pero quien demonios era el? Lo mas extraño era que cuando Alice lo vio pude sentir que ella se ponía alegre, quizá en su no lo expresaba mucho pero podía sentirlo.

Me levante del sofá donde quería al menos dormir una siesta para que el tiempo pasara mas rápido pero al contrario no funciono, despues de estas horas me había dado hambre asi que fui a la cocina a prepararme algo rápido y quizá algo también para Alice seguramente vendría con hambre.

Me hice un sándwich y fui a mi habitación a esperarla quizá si me ponía a escuchar música el tiempo pasara mas rápido. Puse uno de mis discos favoritos y me senté en la mecedora que solía usar mi abuela se que sonara muy gay pero me gustaba sentarme en ella.

Mientras me mecía pensaba en Alice, en serio se había metido de lleno a mi corazón como había dicho jamás conocí a una chica como ella, era tan diferente… alegre, graciosa y sin mencionar que poseía una belleza singular eso era lo que me importaba menos yo me había enamorado de la mujer no del cuerpo. Me imagino como será que ella me ame, por que a puesto que no le soy indiferente podía notarlo en las veces que me miraba, sonreí para mi mismo… seria maravilloso que ella me amara.

Me levante de la mecedora para ver por la ventana había luna llena, eran las pocas veces que me gustaba admirarla por que estaba con todo su esplendor, no se que me hizo ver hacia abajo… vi a dos personas que estaban en la puerta de edificio, pude distinguir a Alice junto al chico rubio, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió si no que el se acercara a ella y la besaba. Sentí mi corazón se hacia pedazos, ella amaba a ese chico y seguramente era el mismo del que me había hablado hacia tiempo deje de ver la escena no quería sufrir mas, lo mejor era volver a mi cama, me senté en la orilla y saque del cajón el frasco de somníferos que hacia tiempo no usaba me tome tres de un jalón, me recosté y cerré los ojos esperando que las pastillas hicieran su efecto.

Me levante aun cansado por lo mismo de las pastillas, me di un baño para quitarme la pesadez y baje a la cocina.

Escuche como alguien cantaba desde ahí y sin dudarlo supe que era Alice, abrí la puerta, ella estaba danzando por toda la cocina mientras servía el desayuno.

-buenos días- me dijo un poco mas alegre de lo normal- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-buenos días, bien gracias ¿y tu?

-la mejor noche de mi vida

-me imagino por que- sentí mi voz mas triste de lo que hubiese querido que se escuchara

-¿Cómo?

-lo digo por el chico que vino

-ah… bueno si- sonrió- siento que haya venido asi de inesperado

-no te preocupes se que te dio gusto verlo- baje mi mirada, sentía como mi corazón seguía rompiéndose

-Jackson ¿pasa algo?

-no

-dime la verdad- me levanto la cara con una de sus manos- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, eres mi amigo y siempre contaras conmigo

Eso me hizo enojar, ella solo me veía como amigo

-es eso lo que me molesta- me levante de la mesa- que solo me veas como amigo

-Jackson yo no…

-lo se y eso lo que mas me mata… tu no hiciste nada, yo solo me hice la estúpida ilusión de que podrías sentir algo por mi pero no

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que… que te amo Alice, y quisiera que me escogieras a mi y no a el- ella me miro sorprendida- lo se, los vi anoche

-Jackson lo siento tanto, pero solo te veo como un amigo… jamás pensé que daría la impresión equivocada

Suspire sabia que me había hecho ilusiones falsas

-no te preocupes- la mire- creo que quieres irte con el ¿verdad?

-si pero yo te prometí…

-no te preocupes- interrumpí- ya me siento mejor no hay necesidad de que te quedes mas tiempo, lo digo en serio… puedes marcharte cuando quieras- le di mi mejor sonrisa y me fui a la sala

-de verdad lo siento...

-estoy bien Alice, se feliz con el... te lo digo de verdad

Ella asintió y salió de la cocina

.

.

Me quede esperando en la sala a que ella saliera, cuando escuche sus pasos evite por todos los medios voltear pero era necesario pues tenia que agradecerle todo lo que ella había hecho por mi.

-estoy lista- me dijo mientras bajaba sus maletas- ¿estas seguro aun puedo quedarme?

-estoy seguro, de verdad quería darte las gracias Alice por todo lo que has hecho por mi… has sido muy amable

-cuando necesites algo no dudes en llamarme- se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo con el corazón destrozado le respondí el abrazo- te quiero mucho Alice eres mi mejor amiga

-tu también lo eres Jackson- sentí como sus frios labios se depositavan en mi mejilla

Y dándome una última sonrisa salió de la casa, dejándome peor de cómo me había dejado Lin

-el primer amor que no es correspondido, es tan doloroso e injusto- escuche una voz femenina provenía desde el sillón voltee y ahí sentada con los pies sobre la mesa, estaba una chica de rasgos latinos mirándome con una gran sonrisa

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte pues no la había acuchado entrar… es mas ¿Cómo entro?

-una amiga, confidente, un angel guardian… pero puedes decirme solo María

**Ay chicas no saben lo feo que sentí cuando Alice dejo a Jackson ahí solito ¿Quién lo consolara?... como les dije María no se iba a rendir asi como asi, ¿Qué creen que haga?**

**No culpen a Alice por irse rápido si yo tuviera a Jasper esperando por mi no dudaría mucho en irme con el… aunque este Jackson esta empezando a caerme mejor y verlo con otros ojitos ¿ustedes no? jeje.**

**Como dije arriba muchas gracias por los reviews hemos llegado a la mitad de la meta, en verdad espero a llegar… de nuevo muchas gracias**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama…**

**Bueno se que las deje con la emoción de que María se encontró con Jackson… el pobre ahora que este todo triste… como usa esto María… por cierto gracias nenas por sus reviews ya estamos cada vez mas cerca de la meta… ya falta poquito… bueno menos de la mitad…**

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

**Pv. Jackson**

-_…solo dime María_

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- pregunte molesto, pero mas que nada sorprendido por el hecho de que esta mujer estaba dentro de mi casa y ni siquiera la había oídio entrar ni nada parecido… solamente ella me sonreía aunque también era una mujer muy hermosa había algo que no me pasaba desapercibido… ese color de ojos tan extraños parecía de un extraña tonalidad de… ¿rojo?... deberían ser pupilentes, ahora como están las cosas ya no me sorprende

-por la ventana- contesto, aun seguía sentada en mi sillón

-estamos en el tercer piso… no creo que hayas podido

-cariño… existen las salidas de emergencia… pero ¿de verdad quieres hablar de cómo entre?

-pues si, como una extraña entra a mi casa sin mi autorización

-pero si no soy una extraña- se levanto y se me acerco- ya te dije mi nombre… me llamo María y nos conoceríamos mas si me dijeras tu nombre

-Jackson- dije con algo de duda- ¿ahora dime que haces aquí?

-bueno… Jackson, eh observado que estas muy enamorado de esa chica que se ha ido… ¿me equivoco?

-no

-lo que no entiendo es que… ¿Cómo la dejaste ir asi como asi?- vi que se ponía las manos en la cadera y negaba- es que ella no sabe con que clase de hombre se va

-¿de que estas hablando?- mi voz sonaba preocupada, ella tenia razón si ese hombre era malo yo como idiota la había dejado ir

-ay corazón… no lo eh dicho muy claro, ese hombre que se llevo a Alice es un… como te digo… un jugador de mujeres, bueno… engatusa a las mujeres y cuando ya no les sirve las deja botadas por ahí, creo que esa pobre muchacha- una mirada triste atravesó su rostro, pero había algo que no cuadraba aquí

-¿tu como sabes? ¿Él te ha hecho algo?

-estuvo a punto… pero la que se llevo la mala suerte fue mi pobre hermana Lucy- siguió antes de que interrumpiera- la pobre se ilusiono con el le había prometido todo lo que una mujer puede soñar… pero un día de la nada la dejo y jamás le dijo por que… eso destrozo a la pobre, lo peor de todo es que no soporto el dolor y…-se le quebró la voz- lo siento… es que me gana la tristeza de pensar que pude hacer algo por mi Lucy… pero no

-¿Qué le paso María?-le toque el hombro, se sentía algo fría pero era comprensible venia de la calle

-se… se suicido

-lo siento mucho, de verdad

-ves por que no quiero que ella pase por lo mismo

-no te preocupes… lo detendré, no permite que la haga a Alice lo mismo que le hizo a Lucy- iba a ir por mi chamarra para salir y buscar a Alice pero su mano me detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?

-no es tan fácil

-¿Por qué?- ahora estaba confundido

-crees que si fuera asi de sencillo… ¿no lo hubiera hecho yo?- negó- ese hombre es diferente, mas poderoso de lo que crees

-no entiendo María háblame claro

Ella suspiro

-veras… el, no es humano ¿me entiendes?

-no, en realidad no

-¿Cómo te explico?- tenia una cara de frustración- mira, el ah conseguido poderes sobrenaturales, es capaz de correr muy rápido, fuerza increíble y agudos sentidos… yo eh tratado de igualarlos pero el aun es muy poderoso para mi y la verdad no puedo yo sola con el… por eso acudí a ti, necesito tu ayuda asi tu salvaras a esa muchacha y yo vengare a mi hermana

-¿tu tambien tienes los mismos poderes?

-si, es muy sencillo obtenerlos pero como te dije para derrotarlo necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué clase de ayuda? Como yo puedo ayudarte si tu que dices tener los mismos poderes no puedes… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-obtener los mismos poderes que yo… ya te lo dije, es muy sencillo obtenerlos solo que es muy doloroso… ¿serás capaz de soportarlo?

¿Doloroso? Que clase de cosa debo hacer para poder ayudar a María a combatir ese hombre, pero tenia que hacerlo si la seguridad y sobretodo la vida de Alice estaba en riesgo, tenia que hacerlo por ella… quizá ahora no me ame pero si la salvo quizá haya una oportunidad para mi.

-lo hare… solo dime que debo hacer

-gracias… te lo agradeceré de por vida- me sonrió- ahora quizá suene ridículo pero para obtener los poderes que te digo… debo morderte

-¿Qué?- me aleje de ella impresionado

-te dije que sonaba ridículo, pero es la única forma

-pero… pero

-¿a caso no quieres hacer esto?- camino hasta la pequeña figura de hierro forjado que había comprado en una tienda de recuerdos cuando fui a Suiza, era muy pesada ya que era hierro puro. Ella la tomo con una sola mano muy fácilmente como si pesara gramos en vez de kilos, para despues cerrar su puño doblando la figura como si esta fuera de plastilina

-¡oh mierda! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-te dije que eran poderes sobrenaturales- dejo caer la figura que solo hizo un sordo sonido

-pero si tu tienes esa fuerza… ¿Por qué no puedes vencerlo?

-ya te lo dije, si yo soy fuerte el lo es mas… ¿que no me estas escuchando?... no nos queda tiempo Jackson

-esta bien, hare lo que tenga que hacer

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación, me dijo con la cabeza que la siguiera y eso hice, agarro todas las sabanas de la cama y las tiro.

-¿Qué haces?

-no las necesitaras… además necesitas estar acostado- me señalo la cama- acuéstate

Hice lo que me dijo y me acosté en la cama… ella se quito su abrigo y acerco su cara a mi

-esto te dolerá un poco… pero valdrá la pena

Asentí de nuevo y mejor cerré los ojos cuando sentí su aliento frio en mi cuello, los cerré aun mas cuando sentí un intenso dolor… lo que sea que estaba pasando lo comenzaba a sentir…

_Esto lo hago por ti Alice_

**Pv. Alice**

Salí de la casa hecha un lio, de verdad no comprendía el por que Jackson me había dicho que me fuera si la principio todo estaba bien pero lo que me hace sentir mal es dejarlo, ¿Qué tal si se ponía mal de nuevo y no tenia a nadie con el? ¿O peor se moría?

Pero el me había dicho que estaba bien, y con mucha pena me fui de ahí, de verdad lo iba a extrañar en este tiempo que estuvimos juntos se había ganado mi cariño y lo consideraba mi mejor amigo… el único que eh tenido.

Llegue al hotel donde Jasper estaba hospedado, antes de que pudiera llegar al elevador el iba bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, se me quedo mirando pero cuando vio la maleta en mi mano su cara cambio a pura alegría y llego corriendo a abrazarme y dar vueltas.

-¡que alegría que hayas venido!

-Jasper- me reí de su emoción- ya bájame… van a pensar que estas loco

-no me importa…- siguió con sus vueltas para despues bajarme y darme un gran beso en los labios- cambiaste de opinión

-más bien me echaron- me reí sin alegría

-¿Qué?- su cara cambio de alegría a molestia

-mejor vayamos a tu habitación y te cuento bien las cosas

El tomo mi maleta, y subimos al elevador, mientras subíamos no dijimos nada pero el no soltó mi mano para nada, cosa que me hizo sentir mas tranquila o por que usaba su poder en mi… no lo se pero cualquiera de las dos cosas me ayudaba.

Llegamos a su piso y entramos a su habitación, me deje caer en la cama mientras el ponía mi maleta en el suelo y e sentaba a mi lado.

-¿ahora dime que paso?

-bueno- suspire- esta mañana me levante a prepararle su desayuna… si Jasper ya cocino- le dije antes de que me preguntara- y bueno al principio estaba todo bien pero de repente se puso muy serio… al parecer nos vio ayer cuando me despedí de ti y pues… me dejo ir para estar contigo

-¿y eso no te alegra?

-si, pero… siento que tengo un deber con el, aun esta enfermo lo se- me encogí mas- necesita alguien que lo cuide… el no tiene familia solo sus amigos pero no creo que estén con las 24 horas ellos también tienen una vida…

-tu también la tienes Alice- me interrumpió- tienes una vida conmigo… debemos estar juntos

-lo se, pero…

-quieres estar con él- a completo mi frase aunque eso no era lo que quería decir- pensé que…

-¿Qué pensaste?- pregunte cuando el se quedo callado

El no me dijo nada solo se quedo mirando el suelo como si este fuera la cosa mas interesante, yo comenzaba a desesperarme de su mutismo.

-¿me puedes decir que piensas?

El soltó una pequeña risa… ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-pienso que debes regresar con él si tanto te importa

-¿eso es todo?... eso es lo que pensabas con tanta determinación

-si Alice eso pensaba- se levanto de la cama- se que quieres cuidarlo y no se que mas… sinceramente pensé que te alegraría que te dijera que ya no tienes obligación con el y que puedes regresar conmigo, volver a Alaska con nuestra familia y tratar que todo sea como antes… pero veo que no, ahora ese chico es importante para ti… no se por que… quizá al igual que Edward te haya atraído el humano… yo que se… pero si quieres regresar regresa, dile que… no se cambiaste de opinión… por mi no te preocupes, supongo que estar solo no me afecta

-¿¡que sarta de tonterías estas diciendo!- me levante molesta para encararlo el no se movió, solo veía a la ventana

-lo quieres Alice… ¿a caso olvidaste que yo puedo sentir la emociones?- me miro pero esta vez no había alegría en su rostro- creaste un lazo especial con el, supongo que eso paso por que fui tan estúpido y te deje… pero lo siento Alice siento tus sentimientos y los de el son mas fuertes… te lo ganaste solo con ser tu- soltó un fuerte suspiro- creo que debes regresar… tomate el tiempo que necesites- me dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejándome sola

-Jasper

No pensé que esto fuera a pasar, de verdad estaba feliz de regresar a su lado pero una parte de mi quería estar con Jackson… pero solamente era por que lo veía como mi mejor amigo, como el hermano que nunca tuve… era lógico que lo quería, se había ganado eso por ser una gran persona… pero no pensé que Jasper lo confundiera con amor por que no era asi.

Ahora el pensaba cosas que no y se había ido

-demonios… ¿Por qué los hombres son tan…tan?- gruñí molesta paseándome por todas partes, nunca había estado tan pero tan… enojada

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?... pues que otra cosa mas quedarme a esperarlo, el tenia que regresar ¿verdad?

_Tres días despues_

¿Maldición por que tardaba tanto en regresar? ¿Por qué iba a regresar verdad?

El no seria capas de dejarme aquí sola

-maldición Jasper- solté furiosa- bueno si quieres ser tan infantil

Saque algo de ropa de mi maleta y fui a darme un baño, iba a salir a ver a Jackson si Jasper quería hacer su berrinchito pues que lo haga pero no me iba a quedar aquí como tonta a esperarlo. Termine de cambiarme y estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió.

Jasper venia entrando, se le veía una cara horrible como si no hubiera cazado en mucho tiempo.

-dios Jasper te ves horrible

-gracias

-¿noto cierto sarcasmo en tu voz?- le pregunte molesta

-no, estoy súper bien- se detuvo a mírame- estas mu arreglada, ¿vas a salir?...ah claro, se me había olvidado que te esperan

-debes dejar de usar el sarcasmo conmigo… y pues si… iba a salir, me tuviste tres días aquí como tonta esperando a que el señor se dignara a llegar pero como no lo hacia no me iba a quedar aquí encerrada… ¿por cierto donde demonios estuviste?

-digamos que estuve meditando el asunto este… de tu amiguito

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunte asustada- no habrás cometido una locura

-no te preocupes no le hice nada si eso te preocupa- respire aliviada, sabia que la furia a veces no era la mejor consejera- es mas me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga, solo estuve pensando las cosas bien y llegue una conclusión… que puede que te guste

-¿Qué cosa?

-pues… voy a regresar a Alaska- cuando dijo eso juro que si tuviera corazón se hubiera parado- te dejare libre Alice

-¿Qué?

-ya lo decidi Alice… se que quieres quedarte y te entiendo, pero no pienso quedarme a ver como otro se gana tu corazón… regresare le diré a los demás que tenias cosas que hacer aquí pero que volverás pronto

-¿Qué que?- yo aun no podía descifrar lo que acababa de decir

-Alice… ¿Qué no entiendes?... te estoy dejando libre para que te vayas con el… ¿Qué mas quieres de mi?

-lo entiendo perfectamente… pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por que?

-será por que te quiero ver feliz, si no es conmigo pues con Jackson… te lo digo de corazón Alice… te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir

Por fin salí de mi aturdimiento primario para pasar a la furia

-¡que!-grite- ahora si ya estuvo Jasper… ya hablaste y dijiste todas las estupideces que tu hermosa cabeza saco… ahora me toca a mi… estas siendo completamente tonto con respecto a esto, el motivo de que por que siento que debo regresar es por que… quiero a Jackson si, pero solo como se puede querer a un mejor amigo o hermano será… ¿por que es el único que tengo?… que es muy diferente a como te quiero a ti por que no te quiero yo te amo que es una grandísima diferencia… asi que por el amor de dios o lo que sea que esta en el cielo deja de decir estupideces como "que me voy Alaska"- imite su voz- o "te dejo para que seas feliz" por que te juro que ya no me voy aguantar y te voy a patear tu bien formado trasero que le van a doler hasta tu parientes muertos… ¿me oíste?

-no- bufe molesta- deje de escuchar cuando me dijiste que me amas

-estas matándome, estas matándome

-dímelo de nuevo, por favor- me rogo tomándome en brazos

-ya te lo dije… no soy grabadora

-por favor- me hizo un puchero, que si no hubiera estado molesta, me hubiera hecho reir

-te amo… ¿contento?

-eso no fue en serio

-ok… oh te amo Jasper Withlock- imite mi mejor voz telenovelesca, lo cual lo hizo reir

-y yo a ti… oh Alice Brandon- me apretó de nuevo y estampo sus labios con los míos dándome el mejor beso que eh tenido hasta ahora

-te amo- susurro cuando nos separamos- lo siento… de verdad

-lo se amor, pero debes entender que ahora tengo amigos… por que si, hice amigos yo solita, que si los conocieras te caerían muy bien

-eso creo… ay Alice soy un tonto

-lo eres

-ya van dos veces que la defeco contigo

-¿Qué es eso de defeco?... ¿Quién te enseño esas palabras?... eso me recuerda ¿Qué fue de María?

-no tengo ni la menor idea ni me importa para serte sincero

Entonces como si la hubiera invocado, una visón llego a mí…

_Ella estaba hablando con otro vampiro… sabia que era uno por su piel pálida, pero había algo familiar en el, ese cabello negro desordenado, la espalda ancha, la quijada fina… ese vampiro volteo… era Jackson_

-¡oh no!- me separe bruscamente de Jasper

-¿Qué pasa?

-no…no, no puede ser- comencé abrazarme a mi misma- no Jasper no

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Qué viste?

-Jackson… estaba con María

-¿Qué?- dijo molesto- ¿Dónde esta? Tenemos que salvarlo

-es demasiado tarde- solloce- ella lo transformo… 

**¡Wow! que chismote le hecho María y este pobre que le creyó… o sea ni yo me lo creí jeje y eso que yo lo escribí… pero bueno el necesita ser algo crédulo para que pueda haber acción si no pues ni como hacerle. Y para colmo mi Jasper con sus ataques de inseguridad y celos, no les digo jeje… ¿ahora que creen que pase? **

**Esta situación me recuerda a la de Victoria y Riley, como lo engaño al pobrecito… como les decía ya quedan pocos capítulos para que acabe… pero aun seguirán teniendo mas de mi, por que tengo una nueva idea que a su tiempo se las diré…**

**Bueno nenas y nenes espero contar con sus comentarios… **

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama…**

**Siento mucho la tardanza… pero como saben el tecno me consume y apenas tuve una semana de exámenes y exposiciones que me dejaron sin ganas de escribir la verdad… y ahorita me di un tiempo... y bueno acá estoy de nuevo… bueno sin mas… les dejo este capitulo… oh no les eh dicho... ****ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!... ****Si lo se soy cruel, pero nunca me gusto la pareja que hacían… **

******Un mil perdones por la tardanza, es que ya saben del problema que hubo... y por fin gracias a jutsme... que me dijo como hacerle... ya pude si no fuera por ella seguro que estaria mas tiempo sin subir... GRACIAS YOU ARE ROCK! **

******Ah y no se pierdan este domingo TEENLIGHT la parodia de los simpson en Fox a las 8:30**

**-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-**

**Pv. Jasper**

Alice sollozaba en mi pecho, yo no sabia como actuar en estos momentos. Sabía que ese tal Jackson era una persona muy importante para ella, y ahora enterarse que María lo había transformado. María, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que me estaba siguiendo? Como fui tan distraído como para no sentir su presencia, sabia que estaba muy concentrado en recuperar a Alice como para ponerme a pensar a los demás.

¡Demonios esto era mi culpa!

-lo siento Alice

-¿Qué?- levanto su mirada

-esto es mi culpa, María me estaba siguiendo… es por mi que tu amigo fue transformado

-no Jasper… no es tu culpa, ella debió haberle dicho algo para que lo dejara transfórmalo

-¿Qué tal si lo obligo?- me separe de ella, comencé a caminar de un lado a otro- ella es muy astuta y manipuladora, pude hacer que las personas hagan lo que quiera… ¡demonios debí haber acabado con ella!

-Jasper detente- me tomo del brazo- esto no es tu culpa, tu no sabias que ella iba detrás de ti… supongo que ahora será un poco mas difícil pues tiene compañía…

-¿pero que haremos?

-no lo se… no puedo verlo, es como si algo me bloqueara

-¿crees que sea un de ellos?

-no lo se Jasper, tu conoces a María mejor que yo… no es posible que ella tuviera un don y no lo supieras- me pregunto algo molesta

-Alice no te molestes conmigo- le tome los hombros, sabia que estaba algo alterada por lo sucedido y ahora lo que menos necesitaba otra pelea con ella, apenas nos habíamos reconciliado… asique mejor le mande una onda de calma

-Jasper amor mío…- sabia que funcionaria-… tienes exactamente 2 segundos para dejar de usar tu don en mi

-lo siento

-no te sientas mal cariño, solo que en estos momentos no necesito que me calmes debo estar totalmente concentrada para poder liquidar a esa…

Tenemos que buscarlos, si ella me quiere encontrar pues le ahorrare el trabajo… lo que no me gusta es que bueno si Jackson esta con el…

-lo se- de nuevo su linda carita se veía triste- pero se que a pesar de que ahora es uno de nosotros seguirá siendo el y lo convenceré de que es mentira lo que sea que María le haya dicho

-esta bien

Le tome la mano y salimos juntos a buscar a esos dos…

.

.

**Pv. Alice**

Estuvimos mas de tres horas rastreándolos, comenzamos en el departamento de Jackson pero todo estaba como lo deje antes de irme, ni un rastro ni un aroma… nada es como si lo se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Fui a su habitación, comencé a observar a mí alrededor a ver si veía algo sospechoso pero nada. Me acerque a su cama y me deje caer en esta, ¿Por qué todo se había complicado tanto?... no se porque voltee mi mirada y en el buro de a lado se encontraba una foto de nosotros dos mirándonos, el me sonreía y yo también, sonreí al recordar esa foto…

_Era cualquier día en el garaje de Bob, platicando de cosas sin sentido cuando Frank comenzó con sus chistes tontos de "colmos"_

_-¿Cuál es el colmo de Popeye?_

_-Frank, no empieces_

_-pues adivinen_

_-no lo sabemos- comentamos a coro_

_-pues que le hagan aceite de oliva… ¿entienden? "Oliva"- comenzó a reírse solo, todos lo miramos con completo fastidio_

_-¿Alice me acompañas por mas cerveza?_

_-claro_

_Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa mantuvimos una pequeña charla de cosas sin sentido, cuando note que el comenzó a tropezar pero lo alcance a agarrar del brazo._

_-vaya si que tienes reflejos- me sonrió, fue una de esas sonrisas que me hacían ver que el sentía algo mas por mi pero que yo siempre me negaba a verlo_

_Fue entonces cuando un flash nos dio directo_

_-¡FRANK!- gritamos los dos_

Ahora todo era tan diferente si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas bien, si no me hubiera metido donde no me llamaban, si nunca hubiera encontrado a Jackson, si no lo hubiera rescatado… ahora el estaría feliz con sus amigos, un día normal con ellos… pero no ahora estaba con una vampiresa psicópata que anda tras nosotros.

-pensé que ibas a tardar mas enana

Me levante de un salto de la cama solo para ver a esa perra en la orilla de la ventana sonriendo

-¿Dónde esta Jackson?

-oh el…-miro hacia arriba y fingió pensar- esta abajo con tu Jasper

-Jasper- tenia que moverme rápido, se que Jasper tenia mucha experiencia con neófitos y no le sucedería nada, pero no quería que le hiciera nada a Jackson… tenia que hablar con el primero

-a donde…- sentí como me jalaban del cuello, coche contra el pecho de María que me sostenía- ya te vas sin despedirte

-suéltame- forceje pero me tenia bien sujeta

-claro que no querida… esperemos a que nuestros hombres terminen de hablar- entonces para enfatizar su punto se escucho un estruendo en una de las habitaciones- creo que ya casi terminan de platicar- me dijo antes de comenzar a reir

-dije que me soltaras- use toda mi fuerza y pude soltarme de ella, salí rápidamente en busca de Jasper pero solo había un gran agujero en una de las paredes- dios Jasper…

Salte por el agujero y comencé a correr buscando el rastro de ellos dos, pero no había nada por mas que levantaba la cabeza… nada.

-donde están

-¿aun no lo has notado querida?- de nuevo tras de mi estaba esa arpía

-no se de que me hablas- la encare

-que tu querido Jackson tiene un don… el es el que nos ha estado ocultando de ti

-¿Qué le dijiste?- olvide lo que ella me dijo ahora importaba ¿Qué clase de mentiras le había dicho?

-pues si lo quieres saber…- se encogió de hombros- pues tu queridísimo amigo, es demasiado tonto la verdad… se trago la estúpida historia de la hermana que intentaba ayudar a una mujer de un mal hombre, te lo juro… se que tienes que escogerlos mejor por dios era la mentira mas estúpida que eh dicho en mi vida… y créeme que eh dicho muchas

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te eh hecho o mas bien que te hizo el?

-pues tu… no solo me quitaste a mi mejor hombre, si no que lo transformaste en una niñita frágil y débil… ya no queda nada de mi Jasper ese hombre fuerte que siempre hacia lo que quería sin importar los estúpidos humanos… y pues tu amiguito solo era una buena arma para vengarme, lamento mucho que Jasper acabe con el tan rápido

-no- intente moverme de nuevo, pero otra vez esta me detuvo- ¡rayos!

-mira tonta será mejor que te calmes y dejes que Jasper acabe con el, tu y yo tenemos cosas pendientes me soltó de un empujón y se puso en posición de ataque- dame tu mejor golpe… si no temes que se te rompa una uña

-no me provoques- respondí preparándome

Con un gruñido se abalanzo contra mí…

**Pv. Jasper**

Corría con Jackson tras de mi, por mas que quería perderlo no podía, tenia que regresar por que lo mas seguro es que María estuviera con Alice y no debía permitir que ella estuviera tan cerca de mi Ángel.

-¡maldita sea deja de seguirme!- le grite

-¡no hasta que acabe contigo!

Sabía que si yo quisiera podía eliminarlo en unos minutos, pero eso lastimaría mucho a Alice ya que era despues de todo su amigo.

Sentí un empujón que me hizo tropezar y estamparme contra un árbol, me levante rápidamente ignorando que el golpe si me había dolido, maldito mocoso…

-ahora si… no te llevaras a Alice tan fácilmente- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-tu no sabes nada… Alice es mía

-no por mucho, no permitiré que alguien como tu le haga daño… no permitiré que le hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a Lucy

¿Lucy? ¿Que demonios tenia que ver ella en todo esto? La había dejado de ver hace más de 100 años

-¿de que demonios hablas? ¿Cuál Lucy?

-la hermana de María- me dejo confundido- esa pobre chica que tú lastimaste y por eso ella se suicido… ¡por eso no dejare que le hagas lo mismo a Alice!

Alice tenía razón, esto era obra de María

-eres un idiota… ¿Qué no ves que María te engaño?

-ella me dijo que me dirías eso, creo que debes ser mas creativo

-será mejor que reacciones antes de que mi paciencia se acabe y termine contigo

-¿tu?- soltó una carcajada que me hizo enfurecer mas- no me hagas reir

-pruébame

-vieja al ultimo…

Fue cuando sentí como me embestía eran obvias sus técnicas de ataque… despues de todo era un neófito, me fue fácil deshacerme de su agarre y quitármelo de encima.

-eres lento- sonreí con arrogancia- te doy puntos por la fuerza, de verdad lo sentí

-idiota

Y otra vez se fue con un ataque directo, esta vez lo tome del cuello y lo lance lejos, aproveche el momento para regresar tenia que ir por Alice. Pero no di ni dos pasos cuando de nuevo sentí que me detenía agarrándome por detrás, como le gustaba atacarme por la espalda.

-veo que no quieres dejarme ir, primor- me burle de el, tenia que usar su temperamento para poder derrotarlo- no te preocupes volveré

-te voy a partir en dos- gruño

Di un brinco hacia atrás quedando el frente mío, fue ahí donde lo tome del cuello y se lo apreté al igual que sus brazos

-muy bien te lo voy a decir una vez mas, déjame ir

-no

-¿Qué no entiendes que solo te estas dañando a ti mismo?... Alice no te ama, ella me ama a mí

-no… eres un mentiroso calculador

Como buen neófito que presume su fuerza me dio una fuerte patada en una de mis piernas y me tomo del brazo y me lanzo contra un árbol.

-¡maldición!- me sobe mi pierna que me dolía a horrores

-eso es poco a lo que te espera

Se acerco a mí lentamente, tenia que hacer algo rápido lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era correr y esquivar, estaba harto, que Alice me perdone pero tenia que acabar con el de una vez.

-bien Jackson te lo advertí- gruñí antes de lanzarme hacia el

**Pv. Alice**

Trataba de interceptar a María pero debía aceptar que era muy buena, ya hace mucho que había tenido una batalla, casi no me gustaba pelear pero tenía que hacer tiempo ya faltaba poco.

Por ahora lo mejor era esquivar sus ataques

-deja de huir nenita

-no huyo solo que no me gusta ensuciarme las manos

Volvió a atacarme pero yo seguía esquivando, corrí hacia donde estaría más cerca del punto pero con lo que no contaba era que ella me tomara del cabello y me tirara, y se pusiera encima de mí. Por más que empuje no se quitaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo más?

-¡Alice!- gracias al cielo

-¡Bella!- la llame, bajo el desconcierto de María que en pocos segundos dejo de estar encima de mí

-que bueno que llegaron- mire como Rosalie y Bella sostenían a María mientras Esme venia hacia mi

-¿estas bien?

-si, por poco no llegan a tiempo- mire sobre su hombro y note que faltaban los chicos- ¿y los demás?

-Edward escucho los pensamientos de Jasper, sabia que estaba en problemas, el junto con Emmett y Carlisle fueron a ayudarlo tratándose de un neófito necesitaba mas fuerza

-¡Alice!- me llamo Rose- ¿que vamos hacer con ella?

-¡suéltenseme malditas!- gritaba María jaloneándose- ¡se van arrepentir!

-¡cállate!- escuche a Bella gritar, me sorprendí era la primera vez que lo hacia

-esperemos a que lleguen los demás

Esperamos mucho tiempo, debes en cuando Esme y yo sosteníamos a María mientras las chicas revisaban el perímetro por si los chicos regresaban pero aun no lo hacían estaba comenzando a preocuparme y al parecer María lo noto.

-¿crees que tu Jasper no volverá?

-cierra el hocico

-no me sorprendería que tus amiguitos trajeran sus restos, o lo que Jackson dejo de el

-te dije que…

-¡Alice!- me llamo Esme- no le hagas caso, solo quiere distraerte… no dejes que lo logre

-lo se

Se escucho un ruido en el bosque, unos ruidos por un momento pensé que eran ellos pero mi decepción se hizo ver por que solo eran Rose y Bella.

-¿aun nada?

-nada

Pasaron otros minutos, y de nuevo hubo otros ruidos pero esta vez si eran ellos delante de venia Jasper, por suerte no tenia sosteniendo a María asi se me hizo más fácil correr hacia sus brazos.

-que bueno que estas bien- solloce en su pecho- tenia tanto miedo de que te pasara algo

-que poca fe amor- me estrecho mas y me beso la frente, mire hacia arriba atrás venían Emmett y Edward sosteniendo a Jackson que solamente miraba hacia el suelo.

-Jackson

El levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos, en ellos solo pude ver… dolor

**¡Ja! No esperaban que toda la familia llegara ¿verdad?**

**Si esta fue una idea de último minuto, si ya tienen a María y a Jackson en sus manos ahora solo queda ¿Qué hacer con ellos?... ****jeje lastima que solo nos quedan 2 capítulos, si nenas ya mero acaba… pero como les dije aun queda mucho de mi… próximamente les dejare el Summary… bueno les diré una pista… es de Rosalie y Emmett… esta vez **

**Pd. ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLH****EY BOTO ASLHEY BOTO A JOE! A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama…

Hola... se que se preguntaran... ¿por que completa? es que despues de mucho pensarle le daré fin a esta historia ahora, se que dirán ¡que perra! pero ya no se me ocurre mas, ni como terminarla espero su comprensión... como sabrán este capitulo será reeditado

-_-EL REGRESO DE MARIA-_-

Pv. Alice

Los chicos traían a Jackson casi arrastrando, se jaloneaba demasiado queriendo liberarse por suerte Emmett era demasiado fuerte y junto a Edward podían sostenerlo, yo lo veía muy preocupada desde que cruzamos mirada y vi su dolor en ella, no volvió a dirigirme otra mirada al contrario se negaba a verme lo único que hacia era tratar de zafarse aunque era en vano.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?- pregunto Emmett

-lo único que debemos hacer- contesto Rosalie- acabar con ellos

Ambos tanto Jackson como María me miraban, el primero con cara de asombro y dolor, mientras que la otra con odio y seguía forcejeando con Bella y Carlisle.

-sabemos que María no tiene otra opción, nos ha hecho demasiado daño tanto a Alice como a mi- hablo Jasper sorprendiéndome con la frialdad de sus palabras- mientras que el otro chico…

-es mi amigo Jasper- le dije o mas bien le suplique- no le hagas nada

-estuvo a punto de matarme… te parece poco

-el fue solo victima de esa mujer… Jasper…

-no Alice…

-¡mátenme!- grito Jackson- ¡no se que demonios esperan! Eso es lo que quieren, matarme tanto a mi como a María… eso los haría felices… ¿no es asi Alice?

-no Jackson… eso jamás me haría feliz, tu eres una persona especial para mi… eres mi mejor amigo el único amigo que eh tenido lejos de mi familia, no puedes decir que no te quiero pero desafortunadamente no es de la forma que tu esperas… pero aun asi no quiero que mueras

-no me importa- volteo la mirada

Yo me quede mirándolo, estaba todo muy mal las cosas no deberían ser asi… se que no había hecho nada malo pero tenia que hablar con el, decirle todo lo que le tenia que decir si despues de eso aun quería morir yo ya no haría nada para detenerlo…

-quiero hablar con el- les dije a todos- déjenme sola con Jackson

-¡que! ¿Estas loca Alice?- grito Jasper- no te dejare sola con este psicópata…

-es algo que tengo que hacer- lo mire, ahora solo me miraba a mi, pero había algo mas…- déjenme sola con el

-no…

-Jasper…- ambos nos mirábamos, si creía que con su miradita molesta me haría cambiar de opinión estaba totalmente equivocado. Mi mirada seguía directa con la de el, hasta que seguramente se dio cuenta de que no me haría cambiar de opinión, bajo la mirada y dio un largo suspiro…

-bien- miro a mis hermanos- suéltenlo

-pero Jasper…

-suéltenlo Edward- me miro con algo de molestia- ahora es responsabilidad de Alice

-Jasper

-habla con el Alice

Edward y Emmett lo soltaron, por un momento pensé que Jackson iba a escapar o atacarnos pero solamente se quedo ahí parado observándonos o más bien observándome, Jasper les hizo una señal a los demás para que nos dejara solos. Los demás asintieron y de un borrón desaparecieron llevándose a María y dejándome sola con Jackson.

-¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?- comenzó- eh dejado claro lo que quiero

-no Jackson, no dejare que eso te pase…

-¿Por qué Alice?

-¿Por qué que?- no entendía a que se refería

-por que insistes tanto en salvarme, ahora se que en verdad no me quieres… para que quedarme si es solo para sufrir, no se que hare es mas no se ni que clase de monstruo me eh convertido… ella jamás me dijo nada, y por lo que acabo de notar tu también eres diferente

-somos lo mismo Jack… ahora, somos vampiros… ahora te lo puedo decir sin que nada malo pase… es por eso que no podía salir a la luz del sol, por que no comía ni bebía con ustedes, el por que siempre estaba despierta cuando tu te levantabas y tal vez el por que te enamoraste de mi

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido- no es cierto…

-lo se- interrumpí- nuestra especie resulta ser muy atractiva para los humanos, era por eso que te sentías muy atraído hacia mi no creo que haya sido amor real

-te equivocas Alice- me miro tomándome de los hombros- debo aceptar que aunque siempre me confundía tu actitud y tus acciones, jamás vi lo físico aunque si, eres hermosa, no es eso lo que me encanto de ti si no tu forma de ser, tu personalidad, la maravillosa persona que fuiste por cuidarme de la manera que lo hiciste, tu, la que me enseño que en la vida se puede ser feliz… el que me saco de esa burbuja de tristeza que jamás supere desde la muerte de mi abuela por que despues de ella tu has sido la única mujer que en verdad amo…

-eso es lo que me lastima Jackson, el no poder corresponderte por que mi corazón ya tiene dueño

-¡pero que no vez que te va hacer daño!

-el nunca me ha hecho daño, llevamos demasiados años juntos… casi un siglo

-¿Qué? Pero Lucy… María me dijo

-ella no es una buena mujer, ella le ha hecho demasiado daño a muchas personas desde hace mucho tiempo, se lo hizo también a Jasper el era… su juguete pero el lo vio a tiempo y se alejo de ella, ahora te esta haciendo lo mismo a ti… ¿Qué no entiendes que no le importas?... estaba dispuesta a dejar que Jasper te eliminara solo para poder cumplir su venganza, ella sabia lo mucho que me importas… por que si Jackson quizá no te ame pero si te quiero mucho te eh repetido hasta el cansancio que tu eres mi mejor y único amigo de verdad que eh tenido… ¿pero no es suficiente verdad?

-no se… yo… ¿que hice?... me deje engañar…pero

-Jackson- me acerque a el y lo tome del brazo-¿Por qué lo hiciste? No sabes que esto ya no tiene remedio no hay vuelta atrás…

-yo estaba tan dolido por que te fuiste, entonces llego ella… y me dijo cosas que sonaban creíbles o eso pensé yo… hice una estupidez ahora eh arruinado todo- de repente comenzó patear y destrozar cada cosa que se le ponía en frente, yo me asuste por un momento peri recordé que era esa una actitud "normal" en un neófito- ¿¡por que! ¿¡Por que!- decía entre golpes

-Jackson… calmate

-¡no! ¡No! ¡No!- de repente me tomo de los brazos y me estampo con una piedra

-¡auch! Tranquilízate

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Arruine mi vida!- me apretaba mas los brazos, me lastimaba- ¡tal vez no era del todo feliz! ¡Pero estaba bien!

-eso es mi culpa… nunca debí interponerme en tu camino

-¿Qué? ¡No!- su agarre siguió- si no fuera por ti ya estaría muerto

En esa parte quizá tenia razón, el día que lo encontré estaba muy mal herido si lo hubiera dejado el frio hubiera acabado con su vida, pero quizá eso habría sido lo mejor o no, pero al menos no estaría en estos momentos sufriendo por que no podría volver atrás.

-pero ahora sufres… tus amigos te extrañaran demasiado… todo por mi culpa

-y yo te digo que no lo es- ahora sus manos aflojaban su agarre, me soltó un brazo y me acaricio la mejilla- lo único que me hace superar esto es que podría estar contigo…- sus caricias ahora eran mas suaves- dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, se que yo podría hacerte feliz…- se acerco lentamente a mi, yo lo miraba sin poder moverme pero no podía darme el lujo de seguir lastimándolo cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los míos voltee el rostro y fueron a dar en mi mejilla

-lo siento Jackson, pero no puedo… amo a Jasper – sus ojos cambiaron del negro, a un rojo brillante

-lo se… solo pensé… pero veo que tu corazón ya tiene dueño

-de verdad quisiera poder corresponderte

-ya no importa… - se separo lentamente de mi- ahora veo todo mas claro, se que el también te ama… hasta ahora lo veo, estoy feliz por ti Alice, de verdad

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

-no lo se, no puedo volver a mi hogar… ¿Cómo les voy a explicar a mis amigos mis geniales ojos rojos?- sonreí por que estaba volviendo a ser mi amigo- además aunque seria raro, pero ya no puedo comer… y no quiero dañarlos

-hay maneras de alimentarse sin matar a nadie… yo y mi familia la hemos encontrado

-¿Cómo?

-los animales… quizá no sepa igual, pero al menos te quitan la sed

-bueno necesitare mucho control- se quedo mirando a la nada- pero antes tengo que encargarme de alguien…

-supongo que ya se encargaran mi familia de ello- entonces un gran grito se escucho a lo lejos, no teníamos que ser unos genios para poder saber de quien se trataba… ellos ya habían terminado con María- bueno ya lo hicieron

Asintió mirando hacia la nube de humo que comenzaba a salir por el bosque, suspire tranquila… todo había acabado.

Pv. Jasper

Una vez dejando a Alice con su amigo, nos fuimos a un lugar más lejano para que hablaran tranquilamente.

Emmett ahora traía a María bien sujeta, que por más que forcejeaba no podía zafarse, además con los gruñidos que le daba hacia que se tranquilizara… estaba demasiado molesto, por ambas cosas por que María no se calmaba y por que Alice estaba a muchos metros con aquel neófito que de un momento a otro podría lastimarla…

-Jasper calmate- me dijo Edward- lo estoy vigilando

-pero aun asi… no debí dejar que se quedara con el

-sabes que Alice puede cuidarse sola… tu le has enseñado que hacer con un neófito

-pero aun asi…

-¿tienes miedo a que te la quite Jazzy?- la voz burlona de María me molesto más- no olvides que ellos tienen su historia

-¡María cállate!- gruñí

-sabes que tengo razón Withlock… tu la abandonaste, por mi… ¿no te resultara irónico si ella hace lo mismo?

Sentía como la sangre me hervía, estuve a punto de ir por ella cuando la mano de Carlisle me tomo el hombro.

-no la escuches Jasper, sabes como es…

-pero…- iba a replicar cuando me interrumpió

-Alice te ama… solo piensa eso

-si como no

-mira loca… - le gruño mi hermano- si no quieres que te arranque los brazos será mejor que te calles tu maldita boca

Las palabras de Emmett hicieron que ella temblara, pero aun asi no dejo la actitud de superioridad que tanto la caracterizaba.

Asi estuvimos un buen rato, esperando a que Alice regresara.

Yo caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado por que no regresaba, y las palabras de María no me hacían sentir mejor, fue entonces cuando escuche el sonido de algo estrellarse con algo. Me alarme seguramente ese idiota le hizo daño y yo aquí sin hacer nada.

-le hizo algo

-no, no le hizo nada- me contesto Edward- solo esta molesto

-¿pero ese ruido?

-solo golpea rocas, nada importante

Asentí y mejor me fui a sentar en un tronco que estaba cerca de donde estábamos. En eso sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me pasaba el brazo por los hombros acariciando mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Esme estoy preocupado

-¿Por qué?... Todo saldrá bien

-se eso, pero no puedo imaginar el hecho de que Alice me deje

-eso no es verdad… Alice te ama, yo lo veo a diario no creas que ese chico que tan solo es su amigo te la puede quitar como dices tu… mira se que Alice en su vida humana nunca tuvo un amigo y tu lo sabes muy bien, ella siempre vivió en las sobras, con dolor, sin que su familia estuviera a su lado… hasta que esa persona que la transformo la libero de su encierro pero aun asi estuvo sola hasta que te encontró cielo…

-lo se

-se que esto quizá te lastime, pero quiero que lo sepas…- dio un suspiro- ella sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, por eso se fue para poder tener la mente algo despejada, por mas que le rogamos que no lo hiciera ella había tomado su decisión… me dolió mucho que se fuera pero si eso la tenia mas tranquila pues… pero semanas despues hablo un poco mas animada contándonos de Jackson por un momento también tuve el mismo pensamiento que tu hasta que dijo que era un buen amigo esa duda se fue… es muy parecido lo que le paso a Edward y Bella, ¿recuerdas que Jacob le ayudo mucho?

-si

-sabes que cuando uno esta muy triste un amigo es lo mejor que tienes en esos momentos

-tienes razón- sonreí- gracias Esme… de verdad eres una gran madre

-me honra saber que mi hijo el mas serio me considera eso

-gracias Esme- le di un abrazo

-¡ay que lindo eres Jasper!

Otra vez la voz de María hizo que de nuevo me hirviera la sangre, ya era todo le había dado demasiado tiempo tenia que terminar con ella si quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-ya esta bien, es todo

-¿Jasper?- me dijo Emmett- te has decidido

-si, es hora de acabar con esto

Me acerque a María para posicionarme frente a ella, la cual me miraba asustada sabia lo que le esperaba y no dejaría que su vida siguiera.

-ya es hora de que acabe contigo

-no tienes la agallas… nunca las tuviste

-ahora si… las tengo gracias a que yo si tengo a alguien que me da el valor de hacer cualquier cosa… ahora… espero que de verdad encuentres la paz y regreses siendo una persona mejor

Ella me miro más asustada aun, Emmett la soltó lo que ella intento huir pero fui más rápido y la tome del brazo para quebrárselo de un solo golpe, el grito de dolor que dio fue callado cuando tome su cabeza para arrancársela de un tajo.

-descansa en paz María

Tome varias ramas secas de alrededor y comencé a lanzarlas encima de su cuerpo, tome mi encendedor y lo arroje, las llamas brotaron rápidamente haciendo una hoguera muy grande.

-todo acabo hijo- me dijo Esme

-lo se

Unos minutos mas tarde se oyeron ruidos provenientes de una parte del bosque, mire como poco a poco Alice venia regresando pero no lo hacia sola… Jackson venia tras de ella. Yo al principio pensé lo peor todo se borro cuando Alice corrió a mis brazos y estrello sus labios con los míos.

-te amo Jasper, se que no te lo eh dicho en mucho tiempo pero es la verdad... no habrá ningún otro que no seas tu

-yo igual Alice- le sonreí por lo extraño y tonto que me sentí por haber dudado de su amor, entonces vi tras ella la mirada de Jackson que era de pura tranquilidad… ¿eso era bueno?, Alice se alejo un poco de mi y lo vio

-familia les presento a Jackson Way… mi mejor amigo

-hola a todos- saludo con su mano

Toda la familia nos miraba como esperando algo, asi que decidi dar el primer paso... supongo que se lo debía a Alice

-mucho gusto- le tendí la mano, el la estrecho

-igualmente

A partir de eso, la familia lo recibió con buena aceptación... estuvimos charlando un rato, cuando decidimos que era momento irnos de ahí

-creo que es hora de volver a casa- dijo Esme- ha sido unos momentos de mucha tensión

-Esme tiene razón- dijo Carlisle- es hora chicos

-¿tu que harás Jackson?- pregunto Alice

-supongo que me dedicare a viajar, como dicen tengo toda la eternidad para eso

-¿por que no vienes con nosotros?- pregunte para sorpresa de todos

-no lo se...- se veía dudoso

-vamos, será divertido tener otro hermano...- dijo Emmett

Jackson miro a Alice mientras pensaba, mire a Edward para tratar de adivinar lo que decir el tan solo negó... ¿no quería quedarse o no sabia que onda?

-puedo quedarme un tiempo si no te molesta Jasper- ahora todas las miradas están en mi

-creo que no... Como dice Emmett será divertido tener otro hermano

Una vez terminada la discusión, fuimos a otro hotel pues en el que donde Alice y yo estábamos hospedados sufrió muchos daños por nuestros pequeños encuentros que tuvimos.

Jackson nos había propuesto ir a su casa, pero le dijimos que por ahora estuviéramos en un lugar alejado donde no lo conocieran para evitar habladurías y que la gente comenzara a sospechar de nosotros, el con algo de tristeza acepto pues aun le dolía el hecho de no volver a sus amigos…

.

.

_**Un año despues**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya había pasado un año desde lo ocurrido, Alice y yo seguíamos felices como siempre, la familia seguía igual que antes, Edward muerto por Bella, Rosalie y Emmett tan pasionales como siempre, Esme y Carlisle los mejores padres del mundo por que con Esme había estrechado mas nuestra relación desde lo que paso hace tiempo y Jackson.

El se había acoplado bien a nuestra forma de vida vegetariana, como dijimos se había convertido en un hermano mas para nosotros, era algo asi como el compinche de Emmett en cuanto a bromas se trataba, si con Emmett la vida era un poco mas entretenida pues con los dos juntos todo era una picardía.

Por suerte Jackson comenzaba a superar a Alice, lo sentía mas tranquilo en su presencia y en ningún momento se le volvió a insinuar nada, ahora ambos se trataban como amigos lo que siempre Alice había deseado. Ahora me sentía mas tranquilo, aunque a veces el se ponía melancólico por todo lo que dejo atrás, o ultimo que supimos fue de que habían puesto varios anuncios de se busca por toda Inglaterra, con la imagen de Jackson en ella, seguramente todo era trabajo de sus amigos, tuvimos que convencerlo para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia hasta que estuviera 100 % adaptado a la sociedad humana sin que fuera un peligro para ellos.

Hasta entonces la vida era perfecta, aunque Jackson me había confesado que se sentía algo solo por estar en una familia donde las parejas predominaban.

-encontraras a alguien que te ame algún día

-¿tu crees?

-si, Edward había pasado una situación similar a la tuya, pero encontró a Bella y ahora es muy feliz

-eso espero…

Lo deje ahí para que pensara a solas, de verdad sentía mucha pena por el pero estaba completamente seguro de que el encontrara a su media naranja.

Fui a un rio que estaba cerca de la casa, tener un momento de tranquilidad ya que Emmett se le ocurrió que era "el día para molestar a Jasper" asi que mejor me aleje antes de que dejara a Rosalie sin marido

-hellou- sentí unos pequeños brazos que me rodeaban- ¿Por qué tan solito?

-no quería dejar a Rose sin marido- soltó una risita- ¿y tu que haces?

-a parte de averiguar donde estabas…

-como si no lo supieras- interrumpí

-¡oye!- me dio un golpe en el brazo- perdóname por preocuparme por ti

-adoro que te preocupes por mi- la atraje hacia mi y la bese- creo que Jackson esta comenzando a sentirse solo

-lo se- miro a ambos lados de modo confidencial- se de buena fuente que pronto dejara de estar solo

-mmmm… ¿será buena tu fuente?

-oh si muy buena- la atraje mas a mi

-no se que seria de mi sin ti

-supongo que aun estarías con María o peor solo

-tienes razón- la mire a los ojos, esos ojos tan iguales y tan diferentes a los míos, esos ojos que desde la primera vez que los vi me atraparon completamente- te amo Alice y ni un millón de Marías podrán separarme de ti de nuevo

-lo se y mas te vale… por que hay millones de Jacksons que están esperando por mi- la mire frunciendo el seño y ella se rio de mi- y ni esos harán que deje de amarte

La volví a besar, sabiendo que nunca nada podrá separarnos

Fin

**Oh esta historia ha llegado al final (lagrimita), pero bueno es una satisfacción muy grande de mi parte haber terminado una mas, aun asi estoy feliz y darle las gracias por todas aquellas personitas que se detuvieron a leer mi historia y dejarme su valioso comentario…**

**Por ahora solo me queda decirles thank you so much… pero aun queda mucho de mí con mis otras historias… la de estreno I NEED YOU NOW de Rosalie y Emmett y UNA APUESTA IMPOSIBLE de Bella y Edward**

**Nos leemos pronto **

Besitos

Paulinita Rathbone


End file.
